Kim Possible: Possibly Strange
by LJ58
Summary: In an alternate world, Kim Possible is still an agent for Global Justice. Only a recent case takes her on a collision course with a new felon named Shego with a secret that could change her life forever. If it doesn't kill her first.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**1**

"We have a description," Betty Director told her told field agent Kim Possible. "And it's not good. In fact, it's worse than we feared."

"Who is this," Kim Possible frowned as she took the sketch that showed a woman of maybe twenty-odd years with long, dark hair, and wearing some kind of dark bodysuit under a long duster.

"Shego," the one-eyed head of Global Justice told the slim, wiry redhead who was a famous, some said infamous, adventurer long before she got into genuine law enforcement.

"Again, who is this," she frowned, not recognizing the name, or the image.

"Right," the older woman nodded, and took the image back. "It was a little before your time. I met her early in my own career. It wasn't exactly a shining moment," she grimaced.

"Go on," the redhead nodded, knowing sometimes it was the little details that could be most important.

"I had just signed on with Go City Police Department when we got a call. A home invasion. Pretty standard stuff, or so I thought. Only by the time we arrived, we were far too late. Someone had broken in, literally torn the family apart, and the only survivor wasn't expected to last long," Betty shared with a grim tone.

"This Shego was involved?"

"Shego was about nine years old at the time. Someone, or something, all but tore her throat out, drained most of her blood, and left her for dead. Just like her parents, and four male siblings," Betty told her, obviously still distressed over the memory.

"Just like all our victims," Kim frowned. "Are you trying to say….?"

"The girl was critical. And I mean two seconds from death. Obviously, she couldn't give us anything. All she did was stare. That was when she wasn't trying to scream. A day later, she was gone."

"You mean…..died?"

"No. She vanished. Just disappeared. From a secure, heavily guarded ICU, and _no one_ saw her leave. She was just….gone," the head of GJ told Kim. "In her wake, however, two interns were left with their throats torn out, and every drop of blood in their veins gone. No," she added pointedly. "Not one drop was left at the crime scene."

"Just like our victims," Kim murmured. "You know, this is starting to sound a lot like some kind of serious vampire fetish, or something."

"Or," Betty suggested grimly. "A genuine vampire."

Kim scoffed now.

"You don't actually believe…..?"

"With all you've seen in your short career, Agent Possible, you don't believe it might be possible that such creatures could be real?"

"I…don't know. Dad always used to say anything was possible. Kind of a family credo. Still. Vampires? In this day and age?"

"Let me finish," Betty told her grimly. "Around two months later, I spotted a street kid one night. Dressed in rags, filthy, and stalking a couple with more booze than brains in their pampered bodies. Before I could intercept to warn off the kid, or the couple, she jumped them, and all but ripped into the male's throat."

"Shego," Kim guessed intuitively.

"Shego. By the time I intercepted her she had already drained that man dry, and was turning on the female. I scared her off, but I got a very good look at her. And her fangs," Betty told Kim. "Her long, bloody fangs. I'm not sure why she ran if she were….. What she appeared. Still, she did, and I never saw her again. Not long after, I was transferred to the FBI's international office in London when I proved myself in another case. Still, I have never forgotten that face. She's aged, but I would stake my pension that this," she said, slapping the sketched image she held in one hand, "Is Shego."

"But…..don't vampires…..? Well, in the lore they don't age. Do they," Kim frowned.

"This is obviously a real…..leech of some kind. What do we really know of how they might function in reality? I do know that we never found the…..attacker that killed her family. Or Shego. And I was looking, I assure you. I have always been looking."

"So, if there are….vampires, and Shego is one of them…..?"

"Needless to say, this isn't the kind of information that needs to get out to the media. We'd be ridiculed, and beset with the usual crazies. Or the not so usual crazies. You need to know what I suspected, though. Because if I'm right, and if we don't find her, there may be a lot more victims before we're finished. There may already be more that we don't know about," the head of GJ said ominously.

"Perhaps I should question the survivor," Kim murmured. "Wait, if she was bitten...? What if she turns….?"

"She didn't survive surgery. She died not long after they began to operate," Betty told her. "We were lucky to get that sketch before she passed. But it's the only lead we have, and I suggest we keep it to ourselves. The last thing we need are a bunch of amateurs on the streets, hunting the undead," she growled.

Kim scowled at that.

"I know you have more respect for the usual freelancers than I do," Betty told her employee. "But in this case, they'd only muddy the waters, and get in our way. We need to not only stop this woman, but find out what she is, and where's she been."

"And how many more like her are out there," Kim suggested pointedly.

"Precisely. In this matter, we know literally nothing," Betty admitted. "We need to get solid Intel on this…..species, and we need it yesterday, Kimberly. That's why I've chosen to bring you in on a local murder case, as most deem it. Which is what I know you were wondering," she said knowingly.

Kim nodded.

"Point taken. I'll call up Wade, and see if he can do any kind of background check that might give us more. There may be something that gives her away in spite of her…..nocturnal habits. If I've learned anything chasing the usual rogues, it's that none of them can truly escape leaving some kind of trail."

"Just be careful, and try to bring her in. But, first, and foremost, stop her," Kim was told.

"No big," Kim tossed a careless salute. "I live for sitches like this."

Betty sighed as the woman walked out of her office, and shook her head.

Kim was the best she had ever seen. The very best. She just had serious ego issues. She literally believed her family credo, and took it to extreme measures trying to live up to it at time. Still, she couldn't deny the results the youngest agent in GJ history managed. Even her once favored operative Will Du was not half so accomplished, and he had lived for the job at the time he was active.

Which he was fond of telling everyone at every moment if you stayed in place too long.

Which was why few stayed long if he were in the office.

The man's already obsessive love of rules and regulations had only grown since he ended up in a chair after losing his left leg, and most of his right in a bad op. Even their best prosthetics couldn't negate that kind of injury, but it didn't help that to this day Will still blamed Kimberly for the faulty communication that put him in the blast zone when a rogue scientist decided to self-destruct his lair rather than be taken.

It also didn't help that it was Kimberly that dug him out, and saved his life.

She eyed the image their artist had sketched just a few hours ago, and grimaced.

"What are you," she asked the woman. "Where are you?"

**KP**

She was being followed.

She had a predator's feel for the night, and she knew when someone was around.

Or following her.

She was being followed.

She slid around the corner of a seedy bar, and went without hesitation into the dark, dank alley, and waited. It didn't take long.

Three burly men in ragged denim walked past the mouth of the alley, looking around, and yet seeing nothing.

Norms, she almost literally spat her disdain as she stood very close to all but under their noses.

Only two reasons Norms would be stalking her. Well, three. Still, she discounted that last one. Anyone that followed her wasn't looking for a party. They were hunting death.

That left either the usual mindless drones out for their own devices. Or someone had sent them.

She was banking on the latter. Especially since by now half the underground had to know that _Shego_ was in town, and what she was hunting.

Or rather who.

She stepped out of the alley as the men passed, not being the bashful sort, and cleared her throat.

"Lost, boys," she drawled. "Because it seems to me, you should be home in bed about now. Not running around in unfriendly streets, getting into trouble."

All three turned abruptly, one paling, and the other two tensing.

Shego only smirked.

"Well?"

"Hench wants to see you."

"Hench? _Jack_ Hench? I'm flattered. And uninterested. I don't do small time."

"He says you will be. He's got an offer to make," the bigger man spoke again.

"Suppose I'm not interested," she told the trio's spokesmen.

The man smirked now.

"Then we just drag you in, and you listen all the same," the man sneered, regaining a degree of his bravado when all she did was stand there eyeing them. "Jack insists. And when Mr. Hench insists..."

"Wow, and just when I thought you might have a little bit of brains," the woman smirked coldly as she flexed her gloved hands, and her knuckles popped audibly.

"You don't scare us. We all know you don't kill," the man sneered now.

Shego's smile turned vicious as she stared back at the thug.

"But did they tell you what I do like to do to smug little posers like you," she asked sardonically.

"You….. We outnumber you," the man huffed.

Shego moved, bladed hands flashing, and dropping the two teens on other side of the bigger thug. Stepping back as she dusted her hands, she pointedly glanced to each side, and then back at the thug.

"Really? You really think you outnumber me," she scoffed. "Just hold on. I have a message for Jack."

The man looked right. Left. Then turned, and bolted with a wail even as Shego moved again.

The screaming started soon afterward.

**KP**

"It's in your best interest to talk," Kim told the man in full-body traction laying in the bed with more IV's than anyone she had ever seen at their worst.

Word was, virtually, if not literally every bone in his body was broken, he had to have his spleen removed, and some other major surgery as well. He also suffered several skull fractures, but didn't otherwise seem too bad off. Considering.

She added that disclaimer after seeing the street cam from a local night club that caught everything on film.

The pale woman in a dark duster had moved like lightning, and her blows had been precise, controlled, and potentially lethal. That she had not killed this man, or tore out his throat, was telling. Especially since one of the images on the stills taken from that cam showed her a very good likeness of the woman Dr. Director had named Shego.

She was just a bit offset by the fact the lighting gave the woman a very greenish pallor.

"Lady, you're nuts," the man rasped, half his teeth gone, too. "Talking would be a death sentence for someone like me. If Hench….."

"Jack Hench? He's involved?"

"Don't know what you mean," the obviously rattled man swore, obviously not intending to have let that name out.

"Fine. Tell me about the green woman," she said, holding up Shego's picture.

The man's eyes rounded.

Kim had seen fear before, but this guy was past that. Well past it.

"I….don't know nothing. _Nothing,"_ he seethed.

"I think you do. Since our video shows you talking with her a full three minutes before she tore you apart like a tinker toy. Now, you can talk to me, and gain protection. Or, you can lay there for as long as you might last after word gets out about how you were a paid narc for the local cops."

"I didn't tell you nothing! You… You wouldn't," the man whined now.

Kim smiled.

"You talk, or I make everyone _think_ you talked. Your choice."

"All right. All right. But I can't tell you much. My crew was just hired to give Greenie a message. Jack wants to see her. Some big deal he's planning. That's all I know. I swear. I swear," the man almost wailed as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Likely from pain, as much as fear, considering all his injuries.

"Okay. We both know she's Shego. Where do I find her?"

"Are you nuts," he spat at the redhead. "No one wants to see that crazed bitch! She isn't even…."

"Human," Kim asked suggestively.

"If you know," the man rasped. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Maybe I want to see which of us is better," Kim smiled. "Or didn't I introduce myself," she asked with a faint smile. "I'm Agent Kim Possible. Global Justice," she said, holding up a badge.

"Oh, hell. You're _her_," he whined all the more.

"Heard of me," Kim asked smugly.

"I've heard you're crazier than Adrena Lyn on a coke high! You actually jumped into a live volcano once! I heard…."

"Never mind. Where do I find Shego?"

"You don't find her. She finds you," he shuddered.

"Where," Kim growled, standing over him now, and looking ready to finish what Shego had started.

"I heard…. I heard a guy in Big Daddy's place takes messages for her. That's all I know."

"What's this guy's name?"

"Lipsky. Drew Lipsky. You can't miss him. He fell into a vat of grape juice a while back, and now he's got this weird blue skin. And he's as _nutty_ as you," he added with a scowl.

"Watch it, Jones," she grumbled. "Or they'll be calling you _Falsetto_ Jones," she promised, glancing at his groin.

The man whined.

"Just….get me protection. You promised….!"

"I'm calling in agents to watch you the minute I leave. Meanwhile, don't go anywhere," she grinned. "My boss may want to question you some more herself," Kim told him lightly.

The man just stared at her as she left, and shook his head as best he could.

"She'll hurt you, too," he couldn't help tossing at her before she reached the door. "Even you aren't as good…."

"I've heard that one before," Kim shot back. "I'm still here."

He shook his head.

"Crazy," he whimpered, wishing the nurse would give him more painkillers. The world was filled with crazy women.

Crazy, sadistic women!

It was enough to make a man swear off them!

**KP**

Kim haunted _Brotherson's_ on the wrong side of Upperton streets for four nights straight as she studied the crowd through her VR display in the special glasses she wore that let her tap into the club's surveillance monitors.

No sign of Shego, but Drew had been present every night, keeping to his regular table, and running a brisk business of some kind. She pointedly kept track of every face that visited. There might just be someone she could find in the GJ database later from what she was seeing of the local color.

She turned over the Jack Hench lead to Agent Berman. The man was a meticulous sort that could track people, and events like no one else on the payroll. Okay, he had a numbers fetish that wouldn't quit, and was an accountant on the side because he seriously liked playing with numbers. She wasn't sure why Betty hadn't put him in finance, but he did have a sharp mind.

Unlike, say, Will Du, who had almost gotten more agents killed than anyone on the other side at any time. When he ignored her direct order to try to confront a known madman head-on, she thought they were both done. She barely got him out alive after that fiasco. One he still tried to blame on her.

Jerk. Frankly, he deserved to end up as he had. At least he wouldn't be killing any more of his own. Just annoying them to death.

She grumbled as the clock ticked off the hours, and still nothing happened.

Big Daddy's club was filled with the usual posers and wannabes, and she had to brush off more than a few that actually tried to hit on her in spite of the unwelcome vibe she was throwing off. This in spite of the fact she wasn't dressed to thrill, like half the bimbos around her. She wore her usual casual slacks, and a sturdy blouse. The GJ uniform was too obvious. She favored being incognito when working certain jobs.

Will never got that one.

He wanted a parade every time he went out. How he had survived as long as he had was a mystery even Wade had yet to solve.

When it was close to closing time for the fifth night in a row, Kim was starting to get impatient.

Tracking Lipsky didn't help.

The blue freak went straight home to his mother's every night.

He didn't go out. He didn't work. He didn't date. He just came to the club at opening, and sat there doing whatever he did until closing.

Maybe it was time to go directly after him.

Leaving the subtle message obviously hand't helped. Maybe if she just roughed Lipsky up a bit, he might tell her something she could use.

Even as Big Daddy himself, an ironically short, but stocky man announced closing in five, she went to the door, and glanced back with her peripheral vision, noting Drew was headed for the usual side exit. If he stayed true to type, he would leave through the side door, follow an alley to the next street over, and then go home on his bicycle.

The ten-speed with training wheels that he actually rode.

Time to get proactive, she decided as she went out the door, and walked into the alley, putting her VR glasses away as she moved down the alley, looking for Lipsky to emerge.

Just before a greater shadow loomed over her head, and she jumped back even as someone landed before her after dropping off the roof.

She eyed the woman's genuinely greenish skin, and realized it had nothing to do with lighting as the newcomer's too-bright eyes glittered in the shadows around them.

"Hello, Possible," the woman smiled coolly as she stood before her, a full six inches taller, and a lot more…..developed. "Does your mommy know you're out this late?"

"Shego," she called her.

"That's right. Heard you want to talk," she called her with a faint smirk. "Well, I don't do true confessions. So get lost, and leave the mommy's boy alone. Or I will hurt you," she growled.

Kim smiled. She had heard that one so many times now.

"You could try."

Shego smiled back, and it was a cold, empty smile as she eyed the redhead.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Princess," she mocked her as she lifted her gloved hands.

_To Be Continued…_

_-A tip of the hat to Darman Sejuk who inspired this one when I almost let it go._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**2**

Kim faced the genuinely green-skinned woman, and evaluated her with a practiced eye.

Strong. Voluptuous. Obviously toned. She was the kind of woman that really cranked her engine, because it was a little-known fact that Kim Possible, GJ agent, and world-renowned role model, favored women. Always had. Likely always would.

Too bad this gorgeous specimen had to be someone that was so obviously bad. As in evil.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Princess," the woman quipped when Kim taunted her even as she studied her.

"Princess," Kim echoed, smirking. "Is that the best you can do, Emmie?"

"Emmie," the woman frowned, pausing as she looked at the little redhead that daringly confronted her.

"Emerald? It seems to fit."

Shego growled, and lunged.

Kim weaved, spun on one foot, and drove a hard elbow into the woman's side, almost planting her face in the nearby wall.

Shego caught herself, gaping that she of all people had just been caught off-guard by a Norm.

_Her!_

"You're going to pay for that one," Shego growled, and spun around, launching a deadly combination as her feet and hands now flashed.

To her genuine shock, Kim blocked, or dodged every strike, even managing to deflect her usually potent nerve strikes.

Shego pulled back, eyeing the woman, and glared.

"You're no Norm," she accused.

"Would it help if I said I really do want to talk, Shego? Although, I do like the sparring," she grinned. "It's almost as good as sex."

"Almost….."

Shego sputtered, and stared at the little redhead.

"Who the hell are you," she demanded.

Kim obviously kept up her guard, Shego could tell, but she used her left hand to reach into a pocket, and pulled out a badge.

"Kim Possible. GJ. And we really do need to talk."

"Global Justice," Shego sneered. "Let me guess. The _Harpy_ sent you after me?"

"You have to mean Betty."

"What are you? One of her insane experiments? Some kind of super-agent she built?"

"I'm just me," Kim told her. "And I really do want to talk. So, truce," Kim asked, holding up both hands after putting her badge away.

"Why," Shego asked suspiciously, still not letting her own guard down.

Kim lowered her hands, and tellingly, her guard.

"A week ago, I'd say because you were wanted for murder. Or rather, suspicion of murder. I've been listening to the usual dregs this week, though. They talk about you a lot. You may be…..different, but you're not known to kill anyone. Not recently. Which means someone is either framing you, or you're hunting the real killer. Now, after Betty told me that bedtime story about your family…"

Shego hissed.

"I started thinking. What if, I asked myself, you're not the killer, but after the freak that made you…..you? Am I warm?"

"Too damn warm," Shego spat. "There are those in our community that would want you dead just for guessing that much."

"So, there are others…..like you…..out there?"

Shego grumbled.

She was rattled if she was slipping up like that.

"Just what are you really after, Possible," she spat. "What are you _really_ after?"

"Justice," Kim told her. "Just that. I don't care about the methods. Or the usual lines people draw. I'm interested in real justice. I think that's what you're looking for, too," she added.

"Don't kid yourself. You know nothing about me."

"Don't I? Six years ago, I was a cheerleader in my Freshman year. My biggest worry was getting the routine down before the next game."

Shego twirled a finger, expressing her indifference.

"In the middle of a game, two rival gangs chose to have a shootout at our school. My best friend was gunned down in front of me just because he tried to stop some of them. He was an idiot like that," she said quietly, if someone reverently. "A lot more of my friends were hurt. Some bad. That's when I realized cheerleading didn't really matter."

"Big whoop. Life happens, Kimmie," she called her now. "You learn to cope. Or you go nuts."

"Or you turn into a freelance adventurer, hunting down the baddies on your own when the cops won't do a thing about the blatant corruption all around you that allows those gangs to exist," Kim smirked.

"Wait. Wait, you're _that…..?"_ Shego frowned at her, then smirked, "I have heard of you. Thought you'd be…..bigger."

Kim smirked.

"I'm still growing," she said, using a coy tone.

"Gah. What are you, two? Look, whoever you are. Whatever you are, you have no place in my world, Princess. So drag your butt home, and forget me. I'm not your problem," Shego spat.

"Then tell me who is," Kim told her, looking somber now. "Trust me, I'm very good at finding people. Point me at the real killer, and I'll help you bring him to justice, once and for all."

"Even if I did, you couldn't touch him. You sure couldn't hold him," she spat. "You're gifted, maybe, but you're still a Norm," she half said, half asked. "You have no clue what you would be facing."

"Then educate me," Kim huffed.

Shego stared at her.

Stared hard.

"Go home, Kimmie. Go home, and forget the world is darker than even you knew. It's for your own good."

"Shego….."

She didn't even blink.

Didn't bat an eye.

Yet Shego was just…..gone.

Just that fast, she had vanished.

"This isn't over," she told the darkness. "I never give up. _Never,"_ Kim spat, and turned, and headed for her car.

Behind her, three stories up, Shego stood watching her from the roof. Cloaked in shadow, she was all but invisible, and it made it easy to watch the surprising redhead from her vantage point.

No one had ever faced her like that.

No one.

She couldn't be a mere Norm.

She had to be…..something else.

Only where did that leave her? Because now that she thought about it, the redhead did have a reputation for butting in. She didn't realize the bigger-than-life vigilante she had heard about was now a Global Justice agent, but she had heard of her reputation. The woman was peerless in her own right. And talented. And smart.

She couldn't quite stop herself from admitting she was curiously cute, too. Like a silly puppy gamboling in a pet shop window.

She sighed, and turned into the darker shadows.

She had other work to do. She couldn't waste it on witless government agents.

When Drew had told her someone was looking for her, and wouldn't go away, she chose to ambush them, sound them out, and hopefully send them off. One way, or another. Instead, she ran into Kim Possible.

"Gah," she rasped. "Just what I needed. A damn Pollyanna out to save the world!"

**KP**

"Anything," Kim asked as she drove toward the Tri-City area, and pondered her meeting with Shego.

"Nothing under the name, or variations of _Shego,"_ Wade, her tech genius who had helped her in her early days as a freelancing adventurer told her.

When she was conscripted by GJ, he came along unofficially, helping her pull off some genuine miracles at times, and if Betty couldn't hire him, it wasn't for her lack of trying.

Wade, however, favored setting his own boundaries, and covert intelligence agencies were high on his list of entities not to be trusted. He was still waiting for Kim to 'wake-up,' and bail, too.

"Still, she has to be sleeping somewhere."

"If she sleeps," Wade murmured thoughtfully.

"Wade, everyone sleeps. It's mentally necessary for any human's stable emotional health."

"That could explain a few things," he remarked dryly as he studied her through the monitor on her dash.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Anyway, I've been backtracking Lipsky's activities, and it looks like all he's doing is running numbers for area bookies, and passing messages for certain…..high profile underground figures. For a price, of course. He is famed for knowing to keep his mouth shut, and while arrested an astonishingly five hundred plus times, has never been convicted, or broken. They say he absorbs pain like a sponge, and even the best can't crack him. He's literally infamous for keeping his mouth shut."

"That's not my experience," Kim grimaced, astonished at how the man had rambled and ranted endlessly, and without much sense while she had been trying to give her own message for Shego.

"Ah, well, he's also completely insane. That's based on his last shrink, who retired after seeing him for only three days."

"That, I would believe," Kim said as she kept driving. "Just keep looking. Try to triangulate her most likely position based on her apparent appearances. She's got to be calling someplace home."

"I did find out that Jack Hench is definitely calling in a lot of muscle lately," Wade went on. "Jones' tip might be valid. The man might be up to something huge if he's trying to pull in all that extra muscle," he warned.

"Well, he was obviously interested in Shego, too."

"Well, she does have a reputation. In the underground community, at least. Funny, we never heard it until now."

"We never had cause to look for her. She's as secretive as Dr. Hall, so far as I can tell at first glance."

Wade grimaced at that one.

Dr. Hall had been a rogue geneticist who had decided humanity's future lay in animal hybrids. As in human-animal hybrids. Only she had been prepared to make sure the world took that step, voluntarily, or not. Had Kim not stopped her, they'd likely all be half animal by now. Or worse.

Some of the things pulled out of her labs had been…..horrifying.

"I'll keep looking," she was told, Wade knowing her well. "Just give me time."

"I'll keep looking, too. Meanwhile, I'd better go see Dr. Director."

"She will be interested in your little chat."

"Goes without saying," Kim agreed. "I'm just not sure how much to tell her. Later, Wade."

"Later," he nodded just before the small screen went blank.

Just as blue lights lit the night around her as she glanced up, and back, and saw the cruiser in her rear view.

"Great," she muttered, wondering what it was now.

She knew it couldn't be a traffic violation, because her auto-drive had been in control, and it was flawless thanks to Wade's recent modifications.

Pulling over, she put the car in neutral, and kept her eye on the officer climbing out of the black and white before he straightened up, and headed her way. Even as he did, she groaned.

"Officer Hobble," she greeted him blandly when the tall man leaned down to look in her window.

"Driving distracted, Possible," he all but demanded.

"Nope. The auto-drive was engaged, and I was….."

"Sounds like a yes," he said, pulling out a pad he started writing on.

"You try that one, and I'll introduce you to my new boss. You'd like her. She's fond of chewing out locals who interfere with active investigations."

"So, you're on a case now," Bill Hobble asked coolly, well aware of her new Global Justice standing.

"That's right. The Upperton slasher. We've been called in by the Chief to help his investigation."

"A slasher case? Not usually your cup of tea," the man drawled in his low, lazy monotone. Officer Hobble liked his Western movies, and tried to emulate some of his heroes.

"Look, it's been a long night. And a longer week," she told him. "So unless you have a serious complaint….."

"Robbie would still like to see you."

"Robbie's a guy. I don't date guys. I told him that. I've told you that. Tell him to get over it," Kim complained.

The big police officer shook his head.

"So, you just break his heart without caring….."

"I'm not the one obsessing, Officer Hobble. And you should warn him about the dangers of stalking. Or peeping," she added.

"Are you accusing my son….?"

"Your son is out of his league, and we both know it. Tell him to go find someone else. Period."

The big cop scowled bleakly now, and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"Officer Hobble, I have nothing against you. Or even Robbie. I just don't date guys."

"From all I've heard, you don't date. Why not try…..?"

"I date. I'm seeing a woman now," she bluffed. "Gorgeous woman. Very possessive, too. Not that I mind," she smirked.

"So. You're serious about that nonsense?"

She seriously wanted to roll her eyes.

"Just tell your boy to grow up, move on, and leave me alone. Or I won't be responsible if my dad catches him spying on me again. You know what _he's_ like," she pointed out.

The officer sighed, and only shook his head.

"Good night, Miss Possible," he growled. "And….I do hope you catch that freak in Upperton. He's ruining a very nice town."

"Watch your own back," she told him.

"Is that a….?"

"I'm just saying. From what I've learned so far, this guy may have been around a very long time. A professional serial."

"Scuttlebutt said it was a female," he frowned.

"Come on, Bill," she dared call him now. "Even you have to know how bad rumors can be even in our circles. Trust me, it's a guy, and he's serious bad news. So watch your back out there. We're hunting a real pro this time."

"Duly noted," he said grimly, knowing that whatever else she was, Kim was earnest in her defense of others.

Something his former chief had never got when the unlikely heroine first rose to the challenge of shutting down the gangs in Middleton, and taking the graft out of local politics. She had been going nonstop since then, and even he didn't know all she had been doing of late. Not since she went all super-spy, and started globe-hopping.

Which, he had to admit, was likely what drew his idiot, hero-worshipping son to her more than any of her charms. Because so far as he had ever seen, the gruff, daring woman had none.

**KP**

"Come in, Shego," the low, sonorous voice drawled from beyond the closed doors.

She sighed heavily, and pushed through the door guarded by a pair of bookends that looked chiseled from marble. Marble wearing very expensive suits.

"Nice threads, guys," she nodded at the pair as she went by them, and stepped into the dimly lit room illuminated only by the low fire in the huge hearth across the room.

"You called, Elder," she drawled blandly as she eyed the only chair in the room.

"Drink," the shadowed figure in a huge chair near the hearth asked.

"If you don't mind," she said, and the man gestured, and a young female in a maid's uniform turned to pour a crystal goblet full of a dark liquid.

The girl actually bowed as she held out the glass, and Shego took it.

"I needed that," she murmured, downing the rich, slightly warm blood she knew had been taken from a blood bank. The Elder didn't like live kills. They drew attention, and he was all about laying low. Which was why he had chosen to mentor her so long ago even when she refused to join his Clan.

"I did note you seemed to be….lagging. I heard you faced a Norm. You even talked. You were all but beaten," the man's disapproving voice growled.

"Hardly beaten. More surprised. It was Kim Possible."

"Ah," the man murmured.

"That said, she's after Deacon."

"She _named_ him," demanded the man as he leaned forward from his oversized chair, his dark eyes glittering in alarm.

"No. She didn't use his name, but she has….figured it out. All of it."

He leaned back, and murmured inaudibly.

"I don't think she's going to give up," Shego added.

"No. No. She does have a…..reputation," he admitted.

"I've heard. Not that I knew it was her when I got word someone was looking for me."

"Still. You've shown yourself to Norms three times now of late, Shego," the man told her in obvious disapproval. "That is three times too many."

"Deacon is here. I know it," she told him. "It's why I'm letting word get out."

"And Mr. Hench?"

"A poser, looking for a sure bet. He thinks I'm just a _weapon_ he can hire. He's nothing," she sneered.

"As you say. How much does Possible actually know?"

"Nothing. She knows I'm hunting Deacon, but not why. Not really."

"She is…..an admirable creature. For a Norm. That said, if she gets too close….."

"I know the Way," Shego spat. "I've followed it all this time, haven't I," she complained.

"And it has protected you, as it protects us all. Do not forget that, woman," he spat back. "The day Norms truly learn who, and what we are, is the day we will again face extinction."

"Then why aren't more of you hunting Deacon?"

The man said nothing.

"Forget I asked," she muttered. "You'd rather fret over a stupid woman that thinks she can do anything," she complained.

"Shego. Ours is a dark path. Norms cannot walk that path. Nor can we ever allow them to even see it."

"Whatever. I already told you she doesn't have a clue….."

"See that it remains so. Or you will be required to neutralize her."

"I don't kill," she spat. "You know that."

"You will do whatever is necessary," the man said in a tone as cold as the grave. "Or I will."

Shego glared.

"Right. Take out Global Justice's poster girl, and paint a target on all of us. What a great idea! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"You are insolent."

"And you're an idiot. So are those old fossils on the Council that keep letting Deacon get away with this crap. It's time someone…."

"Enough!"

Shego cringed at the shout that reverberated in her very mind.

"You have your instructions. Go. And ensure Possible does not get any closer to this Clan. Or any other. For all our sakes," he added pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, old man," she grumbled, and stalked out tossing a cold glare over her shoulder.

"She is increasingly insolent."

"Her family's killer yet lives. And is now within her reach after all this time," the Elder told the shadow that detached itself from a wall, and moved to his side.

"Understandable. Her carelessness, however, endangers us all. Maybe we should rid ourselves of her, _and_ Possible?"

"And aim Dr. Director at all of us. Shego is right about one thing, my son. We may have to neutralize the woman, but we cannot simply kill her. It would only bring more like her into the hunt."

"Then you have a plan."

The Elder's long fangs glistened in the half-light as he smiled.

"Don't I always?"

_To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**3**

"Anything?"

"Nothing on Shego, but watch this," Wade told her as Kim sat at her computer in her room the next evening, studying case files, and trying to find a connection between the victims, and a pattern she could exploit.

There was always a pattern.

She had learned that much, if anything.

"We need to go back further," she had told Wade earlier. "Figure in Shego's family, and any cases like hers. Anything….suspicious. Add them, and any others across the country, and let's see if we can get a handle on this freak."

"Right," he had replied, and went to work even as Kim watched the grainy video he fed her.

"What is this….?"

"Footage from an ATM taken last night just after midnight," he told her.

She watched as the enhanced footage showed a young girl in her teens giggling as the two men dragged her toward the ATM, and had her fumbling with a bank card as they obviously intended to make a withdrawal courtesy of the tipsy blonde.

"Wade….?"

"Watch. It starts at the minute mark."

She glanced at the timer, seeing it read fifty seconds, and focused on the screen.

Even as cash started to come out, one of the men was suddenly grabbed by something in shadow, and lifted straight up into the air. The other man looked up belatedly, even as the first man was dropped, his head now twisted around at an unnatural angle.

The girl's silent scream started as the shadow fell over the second man, and drove him to the ground. Then it rose, and turned toward the blonde.

And the camera.

"I'm guessing this is our mysterious killer," Wade said uneasily as she stared at the plain, round face with a pair of very real, very bloody fangs protruding from bulging lips.

"You got anything on him yet?"

"I'm searching the global databases now, but it's a long shot. We both know this guy has obviously been a ghost for longer than we've been alive if we seeing what we're seeing here, Kim," he said quietly. "I'm looking, though."

"Good. Let's run this past Dr. Director, and….."

"Kim, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I know she's your boss, and all now, but…."

"Wade, I know you don't entirely trust her, but this is bigger than us. This….thing is obviously on a killing spree. Just like….. Just like…"

"Kim?"

"Every fifteen years," Kim realized. "If we consider Shego's family, and the area deaths in that period, then based on earlier known cold cases, he's going to kill twice more before he vanishes again. Wade, we have to find him before he can kill again. I'm assuming all three…."

"DOA this morning after bank employees found them shoved in the trash bin in the back," Wade said, looking paler than usual.

And he had already had time to see, and assimilate the footage.

"Any sign of Shego in the area during this one?"

"No sign," he sighed. "In fact, she went totally off grid after she ghosted on you last night."

"Keep looking," she told him again. "We're getting close. I'd bet on it."

"That's what worries me," he grimaced all the more.

Kim only stared at the screen, watching the man tear into the three hapless civilians again.

"Wade, I have an idea. If we can't find them. We'll let them find us."

"What," Wade sputtered.

**KP**

Deacon Draven walked into his current home, and was promptly backhanded so hard he was driven to the floor.

"Fool. Witless fool," the older man spat as he looked up at his attacker. The only one he dared not strike back against.

"Father," Deacon swore, picking himself up. "I know you care little for my…..methods, but…."

"You were _seen,_ imbecile. After all this time, you let Norms see you," the older man with graying temples hissed at him.

"No," he spat. "I ensured there were no witnesses."

"Then you overlooked your first lesson. Because the morning news had your very image on the media, declaring you are the _Upperton Slasher_," the older man swore at him. "No one is looking for that witless female any longer shadowing you. They are now hunting you."

"Impossible! I made sure there were no cameras around…."

"Tell me everything."

Deacon sighed, and walked into the back of the old house they rented with his father's area connections. He told him of stalking the blonde, and how she was picked up by the two men, obviously predators themselves, and then easily coerced by them into giving them money from a bank machine. Just before he took them all on a lark.

"The ATM. Do you not listen to anything I tell you? These modern bankers put cameras even in those machines now. By the Ancients, you do not listen to anything? I should lock you away until you can truly learn to care for yourself."

"Father, how was I to know….?"

"If you had paid any attention to the updates from the Council…."

"Those old farts don't care about us. Or our needs. They still live on bottled blood, and still seek synthetic cures," he sneered. "All that babble about tradition, and assimilation."

"Silence," Thaddeus Draven swore. "How I ever ended with such a fool for a son. Just tell me we are ready to strike at the _true_ target?"

"The stage is set," Deacon smirked. "After this weekend, our target will be just another random victim of the slasher, and we can both leave this plebian community, and return to our true home."

"Good. And no more mistakes. We cannot afford them," Thaddeus told him curtly.

Deacon huffed, and shrugged off his father's hand.

He was the one that took all the risks. True, he got the bonus of fresh blood, but he didn't see his father putting himself out there when the old man first hit upon the idea of being assassins for hire for certain select clientele. They had moved around the world for years, striking from shadow, and never having anyone even get close to them. It was a good way to make easy cash, which was still necessary even in their lives, and a good way to supply them with the blood they needed just to live.

One little wrinkle, though, and his father had to get stuffy.

As if the police could catch them. Or especially him.

So they had some silly picture.

That would do them no good. No good at all.

**KP**

Night was falling when Kim went to her car, climbed in, and headed for Upperton.

Somewhere out there, this freak was going for another victim, or two, and then he might vanish again for who knew how long. Or, rather, as the now global pattern showed, they might move. Because Wade had stretched his search, and was finding a lot of high profile, and very suspicious deaths that covered the planet well over the past fifty years.

Fifty years, at the least, and this guy had been running around killing, supposedly at random.

She didn't buy it.

She had Wade still hunting that one last clue, and then she was sure she would find this guy.

Or, he would find her since she had so blatantly posted his face all over the media, calling him the slasher. Dr. Director hadn't wanted to use that gambit, and was still focused on Shego, but Kim chose to let Wade leak the photo to carry out her plan all the same.

Betty was furious, as usual, but Kim was certain her ploy would pay off.

After all, her instincts had never led her wrong yet.

She was just reaching for the ignition when she suddenly turned, shoved the door open, and jumped out of the car to look back inside.

"We need to talk," Shego said, slowly climbing out of the back seat where she had seemed to just appear.

"You couldn't just knock," she growled, gesturing to the passenger seat. "I'm headed for Upperton. So climb in, and buckle up. We'll talk on the way."

Shego didn't argue as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"How'd you get past my security? It's supposed to be unbeatable," she complained as she climbed behind the wheel again.

"I beat it. Get over it. Nice reflexes, by the way. Sure you're human?"

Kim glared at her.

"Of course, I'm human," she huffed.

"Just wondering. Not many can keep up with me. Or move almost as fast as me."

"It's not about speed. It's about instinct, and skill. I know nineteen forms of martial arts."

"Really. How many have you mastered," she asked, sounding very interested.

Kim smiled.

"Fifteen. I'm still working on the other four, but I've been busy. Give me time."

"Impressive," Shego admitted. "So, where did you get _his_ picture?"

"Upperton Trust. He killed three people in front of an ATM. Apparently, he didn't consider the camera there."

"Apparently," Shego murmured.

"So, who is he? You know, I'm sure, that it's only a matter of time before….."

"Shut up, and drive. We do need to talk. Because I have found his next target."

"Who? Shego, I know you think you don't need help….."

"I don't. You do. _You're_ his target. You're why he's here."

Kim blinked.

"Me?"

"You. Ready to listen now, Kimmie?"

"Tell me everything," Kim demanded, showing no fear.

Which either made her very brave, or very stupid. Shego still wasn't sure which just then.

**KP**

"When will you take her," Thaddeus demanded.

"Not tonight. It would be too obvious," Deacon said slyly. "This must appear random. Like all the others. A mere….coincidence. Not a reaction to a posted image of the alleged killer. I think, by week's end, Kimberly Anne Possible will be no more, though. You may tell the client to have the cash ready. All his problems are about to be…..over."

Thaddeus nodded.

"Just stay out of view. And away from cameras," he spat, having spent most of the day advising his idiot son of how much digital technology had changed of late.

"I will," he scowled. "I just need the perfect ploy, and I'll make her death look as random, and incidental as the others. I have been doing this a while, after all, father."

Thaddeus said nothing to that, and simply went to his den.

He had travel arrangements to make. Especially if their target was going to gone by the end of the week. He had long since learned you never wished to stay in the area while the authorities lumbered about, trying to feign competence. Even they could lucky sometimes.

Unfortunately for the inestimable Miss Possible, her impossible luck was about to finally run out.

Fifty million dollars was simply too much to turn down, whatever the risk. Which was why they were here.

**KP**

"His name is Deacon," Shego told her after they rode in silence for a time.

"So, you do know him."

"I've…..put things together over the years. He's an amateur assassin. Likes to play careless, but he's brutal, and methodical. You get no second chances with this guy," Shego warned her. "You don't get first chances."

"And yet you lived," Kim pointed out.

"I was his first, and only mistake," she said grimly. "You know how long ago that was," she muttered.

"So, I was right. He is deliberately hiding his real targets behind random murders."

"Figured that out?"

"Too many high profile deaths. All representing very large thorns in certain sides. Like _Juan Gordeaux_. A political activist from Go City that was pushing a reform bill that would have undercut billions to certain companies farming illegal laborers."

Shego's jaw clenched, but she said nothing.

"Your only concern now, Princess, is laying low until the deadline on your bounty expires."

"Laying low," Kim scowled. "Not my thing. Tell me about this bounty. Not that I haven't had prices put on my head before, but….?"

"Fifty million for your death before the first of the month," Shego told her. "No, I can't prove it, but I'm certain Jack Hench is behind it."

"So, all the talent he's conscripting…..?"

"Is for you. In case you come calling before his assassin can kill you."

"Or," Kim posited, "If he fails."

"Deacon never fails," Shego scowled.

"And yet here you sit," Kim drawled.

"Don't be flip," Shego spat. "You think I haven't been trying to take him down? I've been trying since I first realized… Well, what I am. He's got protectors. The kind you can't ignore. Added to that, he's a ghost. He never stays in one place long, and by the time you find him, he's already gone."

"Tell me what he…. What you are," Kim asked. "I might be able to help."

Shego's disdain was audible when she snorted.

"You think I care about you, or your help?"

"If you don't care, why are you helping?"

Shego smirked now.

"Maybe I'm just using you for bait for _my_ trap," Shego suggested.

"Then you could have watched me from a distance. Not broke into my car to give me a personal warning."

"God, you're annoying," Shego sighed. "You can't just accept….?"

Kim smiled.

"It's okay. This is what I do. If this freak is after me, let him come. Between the two of us…."

"No. No, no, no. There is no two. There is no us. There is me. The spider. _You?_ Fly. Tiny, buzzing, annoying fly. In a web. Get it?"

Kim laughed.

Shego scowled, and shook her head.

"I get it. You're a moron. Hit your head one time too many. Right? Right?"

"Wade, have you finished that scan?"

"Wade," Shego frowned.

"Almost, Kim. I should have a complete report in….."

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing," Shego hissed, punching the dash hard enough to crack the panel.

"Calm down. Wade's my….unofficial right hand. He knows more than….. Well, anybody, about anything."

"He's a freaking _kid,"_ Shego scowled at the young face in the now cracked glass monitor.

"With five PhDs, and a working knowledge of the _allegedly_ arcane that would shame a coven. Ready to listen," he asked blandly, not reacting to her anger.

"What….are you doing," Shego demanded.

"Kim asked me to scan you when you showed up. She thinks we can help you."

"When….? You expected me," Shego squeaked now, staring hard at her.

"Hey, I knew you were interested," Kim smiled, and winked.

"Gah!"

"No, seriously," Kim said now. "I realized I was going to draw you, and this…Deacon when I posted that photo. I just didn't know when, or where. I knew if you were really after him, though, you'd be coming to see what I knew when you realized I released his picture. I guessed you would be along in that case."

"Touché," Shego murmured. "And how do you think you can help me?"

"Well, while I don't know what actually happened to you, I've learned a long time ago that there is usually a logical explanation for things that most write off as unnatural. I think if Wade can study your physiology, he might be able to devise a cure for whatever…..afflicts you. Or those like you."

"Can't be done," Shego huffed. "Trust me."

"Let me make that decision, shall we," Wade told her blandly, and then vanished when the monitor went dark.

"You two can't tell anyone. I'm serious. Our….. Our kind would _erase_ both of you before they let you say a word about us."

"I'm not here to expose, or hurt anyone. Justice, Shego. Remember?"

"Well, that said, our own have been studying the problem for years. I doubt your pet Nerdlinger is going to be able to….."

"It's a viral condition? Right? Obviously transmitted by intimate contact of any kind. And it creates a severe anemia requiring regular plasma intake to keep you stable, and healthy. Am I warm?"

"At least you didn't call me a vampire," she grumbled as they neared Upperton.

"I said I do believe in science," Kim told her.

"Well, in your family, I can see that. Some things just aren't that cut and dry, though, Kimmie," Shego said. "You don't think I haven't looked for cures? Along with that freak Deacon? There is no cure. Trust me. The Elders have looked for generations, too."

Kim said nothing.

"But they didn't have Wade," Kim finally told her.

Shego sighed.

"Just keep him quiet. I'd rather not have to kill you two. Or worse."

"What's worse," Kim huffed.

"You wouldn't be the first turned to keep you quiet, but manageable."

Kim smirked.

"As if. Even my folks gave up trying to _manage_ me years ago."

"I don't doubt it," Shego muttered.

"What," Kim fumed.

"Princess, face it, you are a walking disaster. Seriously. Who dresses you? Blind monkeys? And that hair…."

"Shego!"

Shego smiled now, oddly enough, feeling better.

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**4**

"Are you mad," the Elder hissed at her.

"She's already got a solid lead on Deacon. She was the one that found…."

"I know. I know more than you realize," the old man swore when Shego finally appeared at his summons. "Just as I know you've been talking to her again. What did I say? What….?"

"My own contacts learned Deacon is targeting her. Not another politician, or CEO. _Her._ If she died, especially at his hands, how long do you think it would take before every intelligence agency in the _world_ would be investigating?"

The man scowled at her even more intently.

"You are certain?"

"You're the one that knows all, sees all," Shego scowled. "You tell me."

"You are insolent," the man complained not for the first time.

"I'm told it's part of my charm," she huffed.

"Still, you told her of us. More than you should…."

"She was _already_ onto us. I told you she was smart. Too smart. And if we want to keep her alive, we need to trust her. I do."

"You would trust a Norm," the man behind the Elder spat as he only then spoke up.

"This one, yes," Shego shot back. "She's not like others. She doesn't see….freaks. She sees…."

"Yes," the Elder asked.

"Injustice. And she wants to help. Me. Us. She seems to have no other motive."

The Elder sighed, and shook his head.

"Bring her to me. Now."

"Here," Shego blinked.

"Yes. Now."

"You won't try to…..?"

"I will assess her myself. If, as you say, she is trustworthy, I shall consider her status. If, however, I deem her a threat….."

"You won't hurt her," Shego scowled.

"You would defy the Elder," the man behind him hissed.

"Shut up, toady," Shego growled. "Honestly, some dogs shouldn't bark unless called. And I didn't call you," she growled, flashing her own fangs.

The Elder only stared at her.

"Call your…..friend," he said, making a curt gesture of dismissal. "I wish only to speak to her. To assess her. You may assure her that she has…..safe passage. This time."

Shego nodded, knowing the Elder's word was literally law.

"Good. I'll hold you to that."

"She gets more willful every day," the man behind the Elder swore after Shego left.

"I deem her interesting, my son. I also wish to meet this Kim Possible, who has managed to make Shego remember she is still alive. For in all this time, have you _ever_ heard her champion another?"

The other fumed.

"True, still her manner smacks of disrespect, father."

"Yes. She's much like my daughter, isn't she? Must be why I enjoy her company," the ageless Elder smiled.

The other only groaned.

**KP**

"So, they're going to just let me walk in?"

"No toys," Shego advised, eyeing her Kimmunicator, as the redhead called it. Which, to her, sounded more than a little silly. "You gotta leave your tech outside. No radios. Scanners. Nothing. But you have his word you're safe."

"This time," Kim added suggestively.

"This time," Shego nodded reluctantly.

"He must have some network himself if he already knew about our meetings, and that we were staking each other out. Ah, you know, figuratively," she said with a blush at the entendre.

"Get over yourself. You're not even funny. Jeez, no fashion. No brains. No sense of humor. No wonder you can't get a date," Shego sneered.

"Haven't found the right woman. Yet," Kim told her, giving her a suggestive smile.

"Woman," Shego stopped just as she about to get out of the car after Kim parked in front of the old Brownstone Shego had directed her to after meeting her again.

"Thought you knew. I like _women,"_ Kim smiled.

Shego stared.

"Well, don't look at me," she sputtered.

"Too late," Kim quipped, and climbed out of the car as Shego now jumped up, and out of the car before Kim locked it, and headed for the front door.

"Look. Just….stay cool. Be polite, and don't…..get smart."

"So, don't act like _you?"_

Shego glared at her now.

"What'd I say? Don't get smart. No, you have to push. What is it with you…..?"

"A lament you often earn yourself, Lady Shego," a lean, gaunt man with a distinct pallor drawled as he opened the door to eye them. "How curious that your companion should bring out that very complaint from you."

"Zip it, Henry," she huffed. "Just let us see the old man."

"The Elder expects you, but asks you wait in the parlor. He is….seeing another unexpected guest just now."

"Whatever. If I'm waiting, though, how about some refreshments? It's been a long night."

"For you, or both of you," the man asked dryly as he eyed Kim.

"I'm fine," Kim told him. "Just get Shego whatever she wants. She's been unusually cranky this evening."

"However could you tell, Miss," the man in perfectly tailored livery quipped.

Shego glared as she led Kim to the parlor in the private Brownstone, and turned to eye her after the man left them in the room.

"Seriously, Princess. Could you please tone it down? These guys are very old-fashioned, and very…."

"Are you really that worried about me?"

Shego through up her hands as Kim smiled at her.

"I give up. You really are an idiot."

Kim only smiled the more.

Henry returned a few minutes later, carrying a covered tray. Kim said nothing when Shego uncovered a small glass filled with blood. The green-skinned woman downed the glass, put it back on the tray, and sighed.

"Thanks, Henry. I needed that."

"Indeed. Anything else, ladies," he asked them.

"We're fine," Shego said when Kim only shook her head.

"You okay," she asked. "I didn't….freak you out with that," Shego asked Kim as Henry left.

"No. No. It's just…. I cannot imagine what it must be like for you to have to live like that. You know, drinking blood all the time."

"It's an addiction you learn to live with," she said blandly. "Beats the alternative."

"Bad?"

"Worse than bad," Shego admitted. "The old stories about ghouls, and zombies?"

"Let me guess. They _went….without_ too long?"

"Bingo. We can, and do die, obviously. But it's a long, and painful thing. Not something you want to experience."

Kim eyed her.

"I'll take your word on it. Meanwhile, Wade is still working on deciphering…."

"Just drop it, Princess," she sighed, shaking her head. "I've learned to accept what I am. Just now, I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

Kim scowled at that.

"I'm serious," Shego growled. "Don't you ever stop to worry about yourself?"

"No," Kim stated bluntly. "Not since….that day back in school. I hesitated then, and people died. People I cared about. I promised I'd never hesitate again after that."

Shego just shook her head.

"You…..are strange."

"Pot, and kettle," Kim smirked at her.

"So, which are you," Shego retorted.

"Ahem. The Elder will see you now, Miss Possible. I suppose you might as well come along, too, Lady Shego," the man drawled.

"He doesn't seem to like you much."

"Don't let him kid you. He adores me," Shego stage-whispered.

"Indeed," he said, and paused before the door with the two, massive sentries.

"Yo. We're expected. Kimmie, the Bookends. Bookends. This is Kimmie. Come on, Princess. I'm already getting bored here."

Kim eyed the pair, and considered them as adversaries.

They'd be tough, she had to admit. But she was still sure she could take them. For one, they were human. Or Norm, as Shego put it. She could tell after meeting Shego, and now Henry, who was not Norm.

"Ah, Miss Possible," the man in the chair, cloaked in shadow murmured. "Do come closer. I've heard much of you, young lady. Much of it admirable."

"Thanks," she said, and walked right up to him. "I haven't heard much about you. Obviously."

"Indeed, and so it should be. I am told you are intelligent enough to realize how exposing our enclave's existence could endanger a great many lives. On _both_ sides."

"I'm not here for trouble. I just want to understand, and stop a madman."

"Hardly a madman," the younger man behind the Elder huffed.

"No, he's a madman. He may play at being an assassin, but he's twisted. I saw him kill. I saw his eyes. They told me all I needed to know. This guy is _sick_," Kim told them.

The gaunt man scowled, but the Elder only stared at her.

"Are you sure your own prejudices aren't tainting your judgment," The Elder asked. "Perhaps you label him because you know…..?"

"No, I figured he was sick long before I realized he was….one of you. I've met his kind before. Not the whole blood-drinking bit, of course. Not that I know of," she added with a shrug. "But sick, and twisted? That I've seen far too many times to mistake. He's both."

The Elder still said nothing to that as he simply eyed her.

"Wait," Kim murmured. "You know him, too? You know, and you still…..protect this freak?"

"Catching him would have….repercussions we cannot allow," the Elder told her. "Or would you favor a return to witch hunts, and Church zealots staking people for the crime of being different?"

"Of course not," Kim huffed.

"Then answer me one thing, Miss Possible," she was addressed. "If, and I stress if you could catch this…..assassin, how would you…..manage him?"

Kim looked him right in the face, and said, "I'd lock him up somewhere for a very, very, very long time. Maybe not jail, because of the obvious…..issues, but I'd find a place. And I'd _lose_ the key," she shot.

"Yeah, she's got issues," Shego drawled when the Elder looked her way.

"Indeed. I cannot sanction a…..hunt. Still, we will not interfere…."

"Elder," the other man protested.

"That said, whatever happens, will happen, and be on _your_ head. I will watch you, Miss Possible. If necessary, I will…clean up afterward, too. I trust I am understood? My people cannot be exposed. Lives rest on my decisions, and I will not trade theirs for yours."

"And I'd never ask it," Kim told him. "Just don't get between us, because this guy is going down."

"You truly think you can stop one of the Blood-Clan," the other man mocked her now.

"She held _me_ off for over three minutes," Shego told him with a smirk.

"You jest," the man retorted.

"She's good. Maybe…. Maybe just good enough. But she won't be alone."

"You cannot…..!"

"Don't ever tell me what I can, or can't do," Shego spat at the man.

The man scowled bleakly, but said nothing else.

"If you stand with her, you may fall with her," the Elder said when everyone looked his way.

"You know, maybe Kimmie is right. Maybe it's Deacon that will fall this time. Maybe he's due," Shego smirked.

"We shall see. I will watch, and for now, trust you, Miss Possible. Just know, I will not allow my Clan to be endangered. That means you cannot tell your employer anything about us. Anything," he stressed.

"I respect your privacy, sir," he nodded to her. "And if Shego told you anything, it's that I really do only want to help. As well as bring down the _real_ threat to all of us," she added.

The other man snorted, and Kim glared his way this time.

"Of course, anyone getting between us might just be considered fair game."

"You dare," the man hissed at Kim.

Shego just smirked, and glanced at the Elder.

"I have given her safe passage, Edward. You will not touch her."

"He can jump, if he wants. Frankly, I don't think he's in Shego's class. Which means, I doubt he's much of a threat," Kim grinned, carelessly flexing her fists.

"Enough," the man hissed, and lunged for her with both hands.

And got slammed into the side of the hearth when Kim's kick caught him in the jaw, and propelled him back hard enough to shake the wall beyond the brick hearth.

The Elder chortled.

"Like she said. No class," Shego drawled with a faint snigger.

The Elder sighed as the younger man rose, dusting himself off as he stared at her in confusion.

"How…..?"

Kim smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I've been fighting a while. You obviously haven't."

The man sputtered, and watched the woman walk out.

"Satisfied, my son?"

"She cannot be a mere Norm."

"And yet she is. Let us watch her," he told Edward. "I have the feeling this may not end as anyone expects. Not this time."

"You knew. You already knew," his son exclaimed even as the women left.

"I gave my word to the Council not to interfere with the Dravens. I did _not_ say I would act on their behalf. If Miss Possible does face Deacon, I suspect there is a better than even chance he may well fail."

"You planned this," he realized.

"Now, come, Edward. You know an Elder cannot be partial. He upholds the security and sanctity of all in the Clans. Am I at fault if Shego, an unclaimed, and notably willful clan-less female who holds allegiance to none draws in someone else that might…..interfere?"

"You are crafty, father," Edward smiled now. "I will not say you planned this all along. Still….."

"Sometimes, it's just a matter of letting things…..develop naturally," the Elder told his son. "A lesson you should learn before jumping again. I knew you couldn't take Miss Possible the moment I saw her."

"But….?"

"Shego was right, Edward. This woman has a warrior's heart. You, my son, do not. I've not see such a gleam in any eye since...the last century."

"I still don't think that woman is natural."

"A complaint I wager many of her rivals oft use," the old man chuckled now.

**KP**

"So, that beanpole….?"

"The old man's son, and heir. You don't know how long I've wanted to punch that smug little poser, too."

"So, why didn't you?"

"Rules," she sighed. "I'm on the outside looking in, even in the Clans, so I do have a few rules even I have to follow. One is respect the area Elder, and his clones. It's that, or a dark hole somewhere where maybe they'll remember to feed me. Not wanting to end up one of the _zombies_, I try to follow the rules. Usually," she shrugged.

Kim started her car, and pulled out onto the street, glancing back.

"They're going to move the minute we leave, aren't they?"

"No need. I challenge you to try to find the place again after you leave. The old man has serious mental chops. He mind-zapped you the minute he locked eyes with you, Kimmie," Shego told her.

"Hmmmm."

"Okay, so we have a clear shot at the freak. Or he has one at us. And the only provision is I can't call for backup, or tell anyone," Kim concluded.

"Since when did you use backup," Shego asked snidely.

Kim sighed.

"I have. Uh, sometimes," she admitted a little sheepishly.

"Pull the other one. I've been reading up on you, Princess. It's a miracle you're still alive. Let alone in one piece. You take way too many….."

"Go, Wade," Kim cut her off when the dash chirped.

Shego was surprised at how fast she had gotten that cracked panel fixed. They had only been out three days now, but the very next night the monitor had been repaired, and there was no evidence she had ever damaged it.

"No word on the assassin," Wade told her. "But I found some telling indicators in Shego's scans."

"What's that mean," Shego scowled.

"Well, obviously you have a severe genetic defect that creates an artificial anemia in your body's natural blood supply. You literally cannot make your own red blood cells, allowing the white to overwhelm your system, and render you….. Well, less than viable."

"You mean zombified," Shego huffed.

"Crassly, if simplistically stated," Wade countered. "The point is, I think I've found the viral indicators that created the imbalance, and if I'm right, I can also create an _anti-serum_ for it," Wade told her.

Shego stared at him hard now.

"Are you saying you have a cure? A real cure?"

"Not a panacea," Wade told her. "No. But, I do believe I can cure _your_ anemia, and end your thirst for blood. It would be particular to your metabolism, but I couldn't be certain if it work on others like you unless I could scan, and examine them, first."

"How sure…..? Are you certain you can stop the thirst," Shego asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Very positive," Wade told her. "What I'm not sure about is the UV sensitivity you exhibit. It's a side issue, but I may be able to ease your problems, there, too."

"Sensitivity," Kim frowned.

"Come on, Princess. Have you ever seen me in daylight? There's a reason some people call us vamps. We pretty much fit the traditional mold."

"She's right. But if I can adjust the blood deficiency, and restore your normal plasma production," Wade told her, "I think it may also address your UV sensitivity, too. We'll have to…. Well, try it, and see."

"When," Shego asked.

"I'll have the serum ready by midnight," he told her. "And dropped off at Kim's house. Don't worry. It'll be in the usual place," Wade told Kim who suddenly looked concerned.

"Just don't tip my brothers. God help us if _they_ get involved."

"Point taken," Wade agreed.

"Thanks, Wade. And keep working on that cure. When we catch this freak Deacon, we may need to neutralize him so neither side suffers his unveiling."

"Got it."

"Thanks, Wade. And you definitely still rock," she said before shutting off the channel.

"So, what if he jumps you before your Nerdlinger gets something ready," Shego asked her quietly.

"Then I'll just hold him until we can dose him. Or go with plan B."

"Which is?"

"A dark pit with no doors," Kim said quietly. And earnestly.

"Keep many of those ready, do you," Shego snipped.

"You'd be surprised," Kim smirked now. "How about you?"

Shego just shook her head as they kept driving.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**5**

"I can't be out this late," Shego said as Kim turned toward Middleton only well after four.

Wade had already warned her that he had run into a slight obstacle, which had delayed the serum's refining process, but that it was now ready, and he was confident it would work.

"You don't….get all ashy?"

"Turn into ash? Hardly," she glowered at the redhead. "But I do fry like bacon, and it's not pretty. Not to mention, it hurts like hell, and takes weeks to heal. And lots of extra blood," Shego added grimly.

"We have a basement. You can stay…."

"Princess, I am not going to hide in your basement….!"

Kim only smiled.

"You know you want to try that serum."

"And what about your parents? Gah, and why do you still live at home anyway? What are you, a bum?"

"You want to hear about my lifestyle, or go try my friend's potential cure? Besides, my folks aren't going to be home. Mom's got swing shifts at the hospital this week, and dad's tied up with his new project at the space center."

"And if I need blood," she hissed.

"I have a friend at the local blood bank that owes me a favor. I'll just grab you some there."

Shego stared at her.

"You're nuts. Stubborn, crazy, and…."

"You're being redundant now. Do you want to try that serum, or not," Kim huffed.

"Just get us home before the sun comes out," she said, eyeing the brightening horizon.

"Consider us home," she said, and flipped a switch, causing rockets to literally ignite beneath the car, sending it down the road at high speeds.

"Kimmie," Shego howled, clutching the sides of her seat as hung onto the only thing available. "What are you doing?"

"Rocket boosters. Spankin', aren't they?"

Shego stared at the grinning woman steering down the dark lane without seeming to eye the road, and wailed all the more.

"Keep your eyes on the road," she swore even as blue lights erupted to one side, and then were lost behind them in the same instant.

"Great. That's probably Bill again. He's going to be nagging me for sure," she said, reaching for the dash.

"Auto-drive on," a tinny voice declared. "Destination?"

"Home, Annie," she addressed the voice as Shego just stared.

"Destination set. Mode?"

"Go high," she said, and Shego howled again as the car jolted, and suddenly, and impossibly launched itself into the sky.

"Possible," a gruff voice barked over the radio just then when Kim stabbed a button. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Medical emergency, Officer Hobble. Sorry about that. I would have warned you if I knew you were in the area."

"Right. This better be a real emergency, woman," the male voice complained. His tone implying _'this time_.'

"It is. Trust me," she said, eyeing Shego. "I think the patient is turning _greener_ by the second," she declared.

Shego glared at her without much heat just then, and tried very hard not to look down.

"Oh, _God,"_ she moaned when the car abruptly banked.

"Well, she sounds sick, whoever she is," the man replied as Kim's smile only grew.

"She is. Later, we have to go," she said, and snapped off the radio.

"You will pay for that," Shego moaned when the car suddenly slowed, and began to descend vertically. "I don't know when. I don't know how. But you will pay for that one," she promised.

"Oh, come on, it was fun," Kim grinned at her as the small car settled onto the drive outside her own home.

"You need a new definition of fun," she said, and glanced around as she realized the nearby house was growing lighter as shadows began to fade.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Kim said, and quickly left the car.

Shego cast one uneasy glance at the horizon, and ran for the door.

Kim opened it up, and led her through a very traditionally domestic home to a back hall, and to a door that led down into a darker space. When the redhead flipped the light switch, Shego gaped around her.

"This….is a basement," she sputtered, seeing all the electronics, computers, and various devices she couldn't identify laying around her.

"Dad's a rocket scientist, and my brothers are _notorious_ tinkerers," she shrugged. "Plus, dad brings a lot of his work home."

"A rocket scientist brings work home?"

"Oh, yeah. You should have seen my mom's face the time he launched half the roof….. Well, maybe not then. She was pretty mad."

Shego stared at the redhead, and shook her head.

"You…..are definitely not normal."

"Sure I am," Kim smiled. "Now, stay here, and I'll be right back. I just have to run up to my room."

"Just don't let anyone….. Know I'm here," Shego finished to the empty space where Kim had been. The girl had run up the steps like she had rockets in her shoes.

Knowing her, she likely did.

"Weird," she muttered, looking around the electronics haphazardly piled around her. "She's beyond weird."

Then she heard steps coming down the stairs again, only it wasn't Kim.

"…..telling you, the phase differential won't synch unless you match the….."

Both boys looked alike. Both stared right at her, and she swallowed hard, wondering what was going to happen now.

"Fascinating," they both murmured as one as they continued down the steps despite that faint pause. "Yes, obvious melanomin imbalance? Radiation poisoning?"

"Too light. And no lesions. It's obviously related to internal deficiencies of some kind. Blood-based?"

"She is pale," the other declared, looking at her as she just stared back at them. "Still, she's obviously healthy enough otherwise. Excellent musculature, and," the boy wagged his brows, "Mammary development."

"Now just one damn…..!"

"Ah, she speaks. Mental acuity confirmed," one of them grinned. "So, she's not brain-dead."

"Are you two….?"

"Tweebs," Kim growled from the top of the steps. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"We still have plenty of time," one of them drawled.

"You said that before, too, and then you ended up late anyway," she accused him.

"Only because that jerk Barkin wouldn't let us in after the bell rang. He made us stand outside until the security officer finally opened the door," the other huffed.

"He's still at the high school," she asked them.

"High school," Shego exclaimed, looking at the young pair. "_You're_ in high school?"

"Advanced classes," the boys grinned as one.

"Look, upstairs, guys. And not a word. Shego is….."

"We get it," one ofthem grinned. "She's a witness in a case, right? What is it? Medical malpractice? Rogue researcher? What did they do? Genetic manipulation."

Shego gaped at the pair that actually looked at her with eager, and disturbingly bright gazes.

"Jim. Enough. Just go upstairs, and get ready for school."

"Man, you never let us have any fun. We could help, you know," the boy complained.

"Your kind of help, I don't need," she told that one.

"Maybe we should call mom, or dad," the one addressed as Jim smiled.

"You do that," Kim smiled back. "And I'll remind mom how it was _you_ that set up that wireless transceiver in the girl's locker room, and _sold_ airtime to your pervy friends."

"Uh, gotta go," they both said, and ran back up the steps.

"Brothers," she sighed. "They're annoying, but what can you do?"

"They weren't afraid of me," Shego murmured in wonder.

"Those two? I don't think they fear anything. Except mom," Kim added. "So far," she added again.

"So, what are they? Mad scientists in training," she asked, looking around her.

"Oh, no. Dad already put his foot down on that. No mad science. Only rational science."

Shego shook her head.

"I'm not even going to try to touch that one," Shego muttered.

"So, you don't…..need to sleep, or anything?"

"Of course, I do. I get tired like anyone else. But if you're asking if I need a…..a coffin. Forget it. I just have to duck the sun. Not sleep in _boxes,"_ she huffed.

"Sorry, you still haven't told me that much about…. You know? Anyway, here it is," Kim told her, holding up a small vial. "Wade said there was a minor issue with the irradiated iron he used as a base, but…."

"Wait," she said, staring at the faintly glowing tube the woman held out. "Irradiated? As in….radioactive?"

"Mildly," Kim told her. "It's completely harmless, and bio-engineered to target the rogue viral infection in your physiology. Kind of like chemo. Or that's how he explained it," Kim smiled.

She stared at the faintly glowing test tube, and frowned.

"If you were me, would you….?"

"Wade has saved my life more times than I could count. I trust him, Shego. He wouldn't have sent this if he didn't think it would help. Trust him. I do."

Shego grimaced.

"But….why radiation?"

"Something to do with bio-chemical isolation of certain viral pathogens that only respond to…. Well, he could explain the science better than I could. All I know is that he is certain it should work."

"You said _should_," Shego hissed.

"It's your choice, Shego," she told her, and looked around. "I'll bring down a pillow and blanket. There's a cot in the corner you can use. Should I go into town, and bring you any blood? Do you think….?"

Shego slowly took the glowing tube of slightly opaque fluid, and eyed it.

"I fed well enough earlier. I should be okay until nightfall. I…."

"Your call, Shego. All the way. Either way, I'm here to help," Kim told her. "I'll let you get some rest. I need to check a few things before I get some sleep myself," she said, only then yawning.

"Look, Kimmie, I do appreciate your help. I appreciate you being…. Well, not freaking over…anything. Just, thanks. Okay," Shego huffed.

"No big," Kim smiled, and nodded. "I'll be right back with the pillow, and blanket, and then let you get some rest."

Shego nodded as the redhead headed back up the steps, and disappeared again.

Shego eyed the tube again, and with a grimaced, she pulled the cap off the slender tube. She sniffed it, grimacing at the acrid scent that filled her nostrils, and considered all she had suffered since that night Deacon had broken into her house, and killed her family before her eyes. Before he turned on her. To this day, she was still surprised she had lived.

Only she didn't survive.

Not really.

To the world, that innocent little girl had died years ago. For a time, she almost became a true predator herself. Until the area Elder's people found her, and saved her from hunters who would have finished what Deacon started without bothering to ask questions.

Now, years later, she had a most unlikely champion standing at her side, and offering to help put down the demon that still haunted her nightmares.

She stared hard at the tube she held, and then held her breath as she gulped it down.

She gasped, feeling liquid fire sear her throat, then her belly, and she would have screamed if she had been able to catch her breath, or make a sound. She folded over, the pain intense, and beyond bearing, and then just dropped in a helpless sprawl, out could before she hit the hard floor.

Even as she dropped, Kim reappeared at the top of the steps, and started down.

"I wasn't sure how cold you get, so I brought….. Shego," she shouted, catching sight of her as she neared the bottom of the steps, and flung the blankets aside to rush to her side.

**KP**

"Tonight," Deacon smiled. "Tonight, Kim Possible dies, and we will be fifty million richer," he told his father. "I trust you've approached the locals?"

"The Elders will not act. So far as they are concerned, we are but visiting Clan members. They have deigned not to notice any…..trespasses. As is customary," Thaddeus smirked.

"Having Elder Vilgo as our Clan leader doesn't hurt," he smirked.

They both knew that very old, and very traditional man would have favored a return to open hunts if they could have managed it in the more modern world. Only it was very hard to hide these days, as he was belatedly learning, with all the silly tech Norms were using of late.

"True."

"Still, it was easier to hunt before they started using computers and cameras like they were attached to their bloody limbs," he huffed.

"Just remember. Anyone with a cell phone has a camera these days, too. You cannot be seen. By anyone. Possible's end must look random, and nothing can lead to us. So do not savage her as you seem to favor."

Deacon sighed.

"And here I hoped to learn what a 'hero's' blood tasted like," he smirked.

"Just be wary. One of my own contacts in the local Clan suggested Possible is accompanied by an independent. One of the Blood-Clan."

Deacon frowned now.

"An exile?"

"No. She is simply without Clan. She has refused to accept any Guardian, or Clan. She obeys the local Elder to a degree, but will not bow to him."

"She? A woman? What manner of unnatural cow will not give herself to a man? Or a Clan?"

"You tell me. I have learned she is the one that has been trailing you for sometime. She is called Shego. That's all I know."

"Shego," he frowned. "I have not heard the name."

"Then you aren't listening. She has a reputation for being ruthless. And deadly. She fights with mortal arts, but is deemed peerless. So be wary."

"Mortal arts are hardly a match for our speed and strength," Deacon told his father, taking the warmed blood offered, but only to stimulate his appetite for what was ahead.

"True enough at most times. Only recall it is one of our kind that uses them. And she didn't earn her reputation by being careless. Even Hench tried to hire her first before he called us."

"Ah, then I'll just have to prove he made the wiser choice," he drawled, and downed the glass of blood in a single gulp.

"I'll be ready to move when you return," Thaddeus told him. "Do not dally. This one will be bringing a lot of attention here no matter how she dies."

"Don't worry. She's only another Norm, whatever her companion's supposed skills. Tonight, I kill Possible, and maybe I'll even drag Shego back as my own consort. She obviously needs a man that can tame her," he mocked.

Thaddeus said nothing to that boast.

"Just take care of Possible," he did say. "I would favor not having to return the very generous deposit we have already received."

"Unlikely," Deacon huffed, and tossed his glass aside, letting it shatter against a wall before walking out.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**6**

"You sure you're all right," Kim asked, glancing over at the woman sitting in the passenger seat again as they headed back for Upperton just after dark.

"For the twenty-fifth time, yes," Shego grumbled. "Jeez," she scowled. "You think you had never passed out, or something."

"I haven't," Kim told her. "Well, unless you count that time I lost so much blood that…. Well, never mind. We're talking about you. Shego, you were out cold for almost _six_ hours."

"Apparently, according to your boy genius, the shift in my genetic structure was so…..dramatic that it overwhelmed even my metabolism," she told Kim. Again. "So, let's leave it, and focus on the job, shall we?"

"But are you sure you're up to…..?"

"Princess, I swear, if you don't let it go, I'm going to _spank_ you," Shego growled.

Kim snorted.

"Right. As if you…."

"Is that a challenge," Shego growled, proving she still have her very sharp incisors when she bared her teeth.

"I just think you should have let Wade test you for any potential issues before you find out the hard way that something went wrong. You didn't even…..drink anything this evening."

"Like you said, I chose to have faith. Besides, I feel fine," the green-skinned woman huffed. "Even the burning went away."

"What burning?"

"I…..went upstairs just before dusk while you changed. I didn't go outside," she stated at Kim's expression. "But I did risk exposing one hand to the last of the daylight just to test what might happen."

"And," Kim asked, glancing at both her hands.

Both which looked normal enough. Considering they were the slightly, but obvious shade of green that covered her entire body.

"Like I said, it tingled, then kind of burned for a while, but it went away. I think, with time, I might just be able to bear sunlight again. We'll see."

"Let's not try anything dangerous just now until we're certain how well Wade's serum did work," she stated.

"Like I said, I'm fine," Shego grumbled. "Jeez, first you tell me to trust the geek, and then….."

"I do trust him. With my life. But this is something….unknown for all of us. Let's not take any chances with your life," Shego was told as Kim continued to drive, her hands tightening on the wheel as she kept glancing at her.

"Wow. You sound like you actually care," Shego sniggered.

"Shego! What happened to you….. To all those like you…. It's crummy. But I really am here to help anyone that needs it. Even you. And I happen to think..."

Shego stared at the little redhead when she trailed off, looking as if she were suddenly blushing, and just shook her head.

"You are either the most naïve woman in creation…"

"Or," Kim asked blandly, her eyes back on the road just then.

"Or you really do believe that crap you're spouting."

Kim flashed her a grim smile.

"I don't just believe it. I _know_ it's true. I live it every day," Kim said firmly.

"So, the fact a…a vampire assassin is now after you doesn't phase you?"

"He's not the first. Well, yeah, the first….. Well, vampire, if you're going there. But, not the first assassin. No big," Kim shrugged.

"Okay, you just went from brave back to idiot again," Shego snorted at her.

"I know my own skills," Kim huffed. "And I trust my friends. All of them," she said pointedly as she glanced over at her again.

"What? Now wait. Wait one minute. Are you calling _me_…..?"

"Well, aren't we friends now?"

"Friggin' Pollyanna. I swear, your head must be so empty….."

"I can hear you," Kim told the muttering woman.

"I _meant_ for you to hear me," Shego scoffed.

Kim shook her head.

"We'll be in Upperton soon. Any ideas?"

"Aren't you the one with the plans? Oh, right, you're buddy is. You're the one with the empty head full of….."

"Shego," Kim sputtered.

"Fine. Fine. Just do…..whatever. If this freak is seriously after you, he'll find you. Trust me. He could be watching you now."

"Well, that's not disturbing at all," Kim muttered, and eyed her with a thoughtful expression.

"What now?"

Kim smiled.

"I just had a thought."

"Miracles do happen," Shego quipped.

Kim only rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Trust me, you might even like it."

**KP**

He watched from the shadows, confused by the woman he was following.

She had driven into town from wherever she had been, and them promptly jumped out of that ridiculous automobile she drove, and began walking up and down streets as if offering herself with the other tramps and trollops on the lane.

He frowned as he saw a man pull up to her in a long, white luxury sedan, and lean out to eye her.

The man howled when a short punch broke his nose, and knocked him out in the front seat of his own car. The redhead then kept walking as if nothing unusual had just happened.

Vicious. Potentially lethal. He could actually like her.

Too bad she had to die. Like her, or not, this was fifty million dollars. Even one of the Clan couldn't overlook that kind of payday.

He waited till she reached the end of the lane. The dark end. Then moved, leaping easily over rooftops as he shadowed her from above. When she walked past the last brownstone, and stopped in front of a closed liquor store that had been boarded up long ago, he dropped down into the alley, knowing from watching her that she was about to turn back, and retrace her steps as she had for three times now.

He ignored the fool still out in the front seat of his car, the engine still idling.

He wasn't overly surprised when someone dragged him out, and drove off, leaving the overfed man in a very nice suit laying in the middle of the street. The fool was obviously very much out of his element if he risked coming here with such obvious displays of wealth.

He melted into the shadows against one wall between the two brownstones, and waited for the redhead to return.

He frowned, and risked looking beyond the corner when she didn't show.

His sight was exceptional at night, so it wasn't hard to rake the block, and realize the woman had vanished.

Only where…..?

He stiffened, and looked back even as he spun around when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Looking for someone," a slightly greenish woman in a long coat that covered the very snug bodysuit she wore. "Because I am," she growled, flashing sharp fangs.

"Shego," he growled.

"So, you do remember?"

"Remember? We've never even met," he protested. "Yet I have heard you continue to dog my steps. Now you actually side with a Norm? Why? Why would you protect one of them," he sneered. "They're cattle."

Shego's eyes narrowed as she lifted a fist.

"You really don't remember?"

"I've never even seen you before….."

He froze, her dark green eyes glittering with rage as her knuckles popped audibly she clenched them so hard.

_"Gordeaux,"_ he abruptly spat.

"No," the green-skinned woman said with deceptive coolness. "It's _Shego,"_ she raged, and hit him hard enough to send him flying back down the alley, and into the wall.

Where a redhead stood waiting, and jabbed two large syringes into his sides before he could even recover.

"Nighty-night, freak," the redhead said coldly. "We'll chat later."

"Possible! I'll rip out….your…"

Deacon fell on his face, out cold before he hit the ground after jumping up only to realize the woman had obviously found something that could, and did work on his unique metabolism.

"You're Nerdlinger does good work. I wouldn't have guessed any amount of tranqs would have put him down. I know it wouldn't me," Shego sniffed.

Kim looked up from binding the man in heavy chains, securing his wrists behind his back before folding him double, and attaching them to the shackles she then secured to his ankles. She then dragged him to the small car concealed behind one of the apartment buildings, and threw him in the back seat.

"Like I told you, I trust Wade. He does good work. We'd better get this freak locked up until Wade can scan him, and find out if he can do anything about his…..other side. Either way, I have no intention of letting anyone have him. Not until I know he's been neutralized."

"So, you guessed the Elders would just throw him out of their territory with a slap on the hand in spite of his killing spree?"

"I've met their kind before now."

"Really?"

"Well, not the blood-sucking thing. Still, posers are posers, wherever you find them."

"You're calling the Elder a poser?"

"C'mon? The whole dark room, and low voice bit? It's been done to death. Not impressed. And _Junior_ obviously hasn't got a clue either."

"How did you know Eddie was called Junior?"

"It seemed to fit," Kim smirked, not bothering to admit it was just a label she had carelessly tossed out as she climbed into the car after putting the unconscious Deacon in the back. "Let's go. I want this guy secure before dawn, and before anyone else tracks us down."

"You mean like Hench's sure to be waiting-in-the-wings army of thugs?"

"Well, them, or GJ. Betty and I don't always see eye-to-eye on some things," Kim admitted sheepishly, making Shego snigger.

"What," she protested at Kim's expression. "Well, she does only have one eye. Must limit her vision," she smirked.

"Oh. Yeah. Wasn't even thinking of that. In her way, though, she's as bad as that dufus Will Du about rules and regs. As if those ever helped anyone."

"So, Kimmie likes to play fast-and-loose," Shego grinned as she settled into the car, and firmly fastened her seatbelt.

Just in case.

"Not like that," Kim actually whined, even looking like a child for a moment. "I just…. Sometimes I don't see why you have to let someone get away, or keep breaking the law just because of some stupid question over authority, or anything else like that."

"Let me guess. Kimmie's run into politics before now?"

"A few times," she admitted moodily. "It never ends well."

"I'll bet. So, what's the plan? You took him down smoother than I expected, even with my help," Shego added smugly.

"Well, you certainly hit him hard enough. That had to be twenty feet, and he didn't even touch the ground until he slid down that wall he bounced off. I didn't realize you were that strong."

Shego frowned.

"That was about twenty feet, wasn't it," she murmured.

"Shego?"

"Princess," she called her. "I don't think I was that strong _before._ Even with my…..blood factor, I can't think of a single one of us that comes near that strong."

"So, that was new?"

"We're fast. And stronger than average. But _that_ strong," Shego said, shaking her head. "That's new. You think your brainy buddy's juice did that?"

"Well, he did say to expect some metabolic quirks. We might want to have him scan you again. Just to be safe. Meanwhile, we need to put Deacon to bed."

"So, you do have a nice, dark pit ready for him?"

"Funny you should ask," Kim said, and kept driving toward Middleton after calling Wade.

**KP**

It was nearly dawn when Thaddeus Draven retreated from the open door of the manor he was renting, and went back inside. His servants had their cars packed, and the permanent staff with them were ready to go.

Only midnight came, and went, and there was still no sign of his son.

No word from him either.

He knew his son didn't like the cell phone he had forced him to carry, but surely he would have called if he were in trouble. He went to the parlor, ensured the heavy drapes were still pulled so none of the rising sun's rays could reach his pale flesh, and torment him.

He heard the nearby clock chime the hour, and knew something was wrong. Deacon would never have been this late without some word. He shouldn't have let him go alone. Not knowing that Shego was still hunting him.

His son discounted the woman's threat, but he knew who she was by now. The child that should have died. The child that had died. Yet, somehow, in the end, she had survived. Even after her skin turned unnaturally green, likely due to the closeness of her death, and her spirit should have long since flown, something brought her back, and gave her the gift of the Blood-Clan's own powers.

She buried her name after an abortive start that nearly exposed them all to local authorities, and even if she weren't literally buried, she vanished. Only she returned after a long absence, and by then had become Shego.

A vicious, willful female that bowed to no one.

If she feigned obedience to the area Elders, it was just to suit her own purposes. The mercenary woman was potentially lethal, and he knew that if she didn't kill, it was simply because she wanted those she attacked to suffer.

The woman must have somehow realized Deacon was her attacker. Her family's killer.

Damn. His son may well have walked into a trap.

Punching in the digits, he listened, and heard the number ring over nine times. Just as it started to go to voice mail, the line answered, and he heard a surly, "What?"

"Deacon," he demanded, more than asked.

"The poser? Put him down. You want to join him, you just come on. We got plenty of room in the graveyard, freak," the sardonic tone filled his ear. "Now let me get my sleep, damn you," she added, and hung up.

Shego.

That had to be her.

She had Deacon.

If he were still alive, he was in trouble. If not...

This, he realized, was beyond him. He couldn't even move until dusk.

That was far too long to leave his son helpless if he was taken alive.

With little choice, he hung up, and called another number.

"It is me. No. No, listen. My son was ambushed by Shego. Yes, _that_ Shego. She is working with Kim Possible. If you have a fallback plan, I suggest you employ it. I happen to know they will be coming for _you_ next," he bluffed, wanting only to encourage the self-important little man's own fears to manipulate him into acting.

He listened to the bluster, and fought the urge to curse the fool who babbled about costs, and reimbursements.

"Do you honestly think these two will give you time to count anything? I have to go to ground just now, just in case. I suggest you move if you have a counter in place. I suggest you move now."

The man hung up on him, but Thaddeus smirked as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

He knew Norms well enough.

This one was scared. It was why he had chosen to hire so much outside talent when his own incompetent lackeys proved lacking. All those men, and they couldn't stop one skinny Norm? Well, they'd better have more in place than what they planned for, because Thaddeus knew Shego. And under that cold, indifferent skin, there lurked a bloodthirsty beast just waiting to tear her enemies apart.

Which was why he was so concerned for his son just then.

Hopefully, Jack Hench's assassins could buy them the time they needed. Time to yet beat the two willful women, and once the sun had set, he would personally end them both. Especially if they had dared to touch his only son.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**7**

"How are you feeling," Kim asked as she came down to the basement to check on Shego, and their prisoner.

"Surprisingly good," Shego grinned. "I haven't had a drop to drink in almost twenty-four hours, but I'm not missing it. I don't even have the usual aches and pains. Maybe that kid's vaccine really did work."

"We'll know soon. Wade got your new scans when he checked out our murderous freak," she said, glancing to where Deacon scowled impotently at them from his prison. "Hopefully, he will not only know more that can help you, but will have something to rid us of this problem."

"You could just bury him. Deep," Shego smiled. "I wouldn't tell."

The still chained man paled more than ever, and looked genuinely worried now.

Kim walked over, and looked down into the tightly sealed plastic box with air holes just big enough to let the seven inch man keep breathing. Even Shego had been genuinely astonished to learn Kim's brothers had built a genuine, and working shrink ray. She was even more amazed to see it turn big, bad Deacon into a virtual doll.

Kim then locked him inside the obviously specially made cage, and locked the lid, pointedly sliding the key into the pocket of her cargos.

"As much as I'm tempted, I really don't like to torture people. Even if some of them do deserve it," she admitted, making the tense captive relax somewhat. "That said, I'm not letting anyone get him that might let him go, or make things worse, either."

"Smart girl. I think we may be having company soon, though. That's why I yelled for you. The phone we took off him rang a few minutes ago, and I think he has a partner who is missing him."

"Probably Plan B," Kim nodded, and turned away from the cage on the high shelf. "Still, I've been thinking….."

"Never a good thing," Shego quipped.

"Seriously," she smiled back. "Why _Shego?_ I know it's not your name. Your real name. I, ah, found your file….."

"That girl died, Kimmie," Shego said grimly now, looking reluctant to say anything.

"I get that," Kim nodded. "So?"

"When I….used to play with my brothers, we sometimes played…..heroes."

"Let me guess…..?"

"My brother, being the oldest, handed out our hero names. Needless to say, he wasn't big on imagination. In his defense, he was a kid, too. Still, that silly nickname was all I had left after….. After."

"Still, you chose not to become so much a hero, as a vindicator," Kim intuited.

"No. I wanted revenge, pure and simple," she said, her own eyes still locked on that small, plastic cage. "And I have to warn you, if you don't conjure something _good_ for this freak….. I will," she said with such venom that Deacon was back to looking worried.

"Trust Wade. Trust me," she told Shego. "We won't let him get away with this."

"How can you be so sure you can promise that," Shego asked curtly.

"Because, it's what we do, Shego. Stop the unstoppable," she said grimly.

"You really are a cocky, little thing," Shego sighed.

"I'm not little," Kim sputtered, looking up at her.

Shego smirked now, looking a bit more relaxed.

"Little, skinny, cocky…"

"Hey!"

"Gotcha," Shego grinned. "Hey, you know, I'm feeling kind of _hungry."_

"Do you need…..?"

"Food. I actually want _food._ Trust me, I know the difference after all this time. Think your folks would freak if a green freak showed up in their kitchen," she asked blandly, knowing the Possibles had all come in not long after Kim got her back into the basement well before dawn.

Just as she knew they were all still in the house.

"You're not a freak, Shego. Different, yes, but aren't we all?"

"Wow, you are just so….."

Kim just stared at her with that confident grin of hers.

Shego sighed.

"For a girl that has had to have seen the ugly side of life more than once, I just don't see how you can be so…optimistic."

"Dad always says, anything is possible….. For a Possible."

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense," Shego scowled as even Deacon sneered at that one.

"It's our family motto. And I'll admit I do stretch it a bit…."

"A bit," Shego huffed. "Tell me the truth. That mission I heard about where you faced genuine ninja? Did you really race them down a mountainside, without a rope, while simultaneously fighting those guys, and trying to outrun an avalanche?"

"Oh. That one? It was no big. I just had the Roth fly down once I was in radio range of its transceiver again, and then jumped in before the avalanche could reach me."

"And the ninja?"

"They all disappeared," Kim shrugged. "They do that."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"So, you're crazed, too?"

"I am not….."

"Kim, we have company," Jim suddenly shouted down the stairs. "And they don't look _friendly."_

Kim and Shego both looked up the steps as her brother ran back the way he had come.

"I'd better go….."

"I'll go, too. You may need me."

"And the sun," Kim asked. "You still aren't completely sure if…"

"So, I'll find out. I'm not going to just hide in the basement while that freak's friends tries to hurt your family. You don't want that kind of pain," Shego said, stalking up the stairs after her. "No one deserves that," she rasped.

"Maybe they're just….."

Even as Kim stepped into the hall, the front door exploded.

"They got past the defenses. Knew we should have installed that new oscillating-frequency force shield yesterday," one of the twins complained as they rolled behind the couch, and just missed getting shot down by someone firing a genuine laser.

"No, you don't," Kim shouted, drawing the gunman's attention as she tumbled into the living room, jerked out a pocket compact, and used it to reflect the deadly blue beam back at the weapon that exploded in his big hand.

The man howled, even as twenty more men surged into the narrow receiving hall as the two Possibles shouted in alarm, and the older redhead fumbled with the phone.

Shego paused to gape as she watched Kim take out the man with the laser just before launching herself right into the heart of the attacking lackeys. She started to follow, but was painfully aware of that bright sunlight, and glanced back at the boys.

"I'd bet what's left of my looks that they're a distraction," she told them. "You got anything _good_, boys, you'd better dig it out. I think….."

Ann screamed as someone kicked in the back door.

"That was just _repainted,"_ she added, throwing the obviously useless phone at the first man in the door.

Shego shook her head as she rushed to help the woman who actually charged one of the men with a penknife. Was this whole family nuts?

"I tell you now," James Possible declared, swinging a frying pan he snatched up into a man's face with enough force to almost literally flatten the man's nose, "In my day, we sure didn't come calling _without an invitation,"_ he complained as he swung that heavy iron pan again, dropping the man.

Shego gaped as she realized the woman was holding off two men with what she thought was a penknife.

No, it was a scalpel. A very long, very sharp one.

"I'm a surgeon, boys," she told them. "And I know what I'm doing with this thing. So, who's first?"

Shego saw a man behind them raising something, and chose not to risk it. She jumped, and landed on top of him, a blunt rod of some kind rolling away from his hand even as one of the twins rushed forward to scoop it up.

"Taser wand," the boy shouted. "Cool! I can use this," he said, and immediately began working on the control panel.

Even as the front door began to grow less crowded as yellow flashes announced the rapid disappearance of the men there.

"Thanks, Tim," Kim said, rushing to help her parents in the kitchen after the last lackey was shrank to doll-size by her sibling who was taking shots at he men with his shrink ray. "How about scooping them up before they get into trouble now? Or someone steps on them."

"You're worried about them," Shego sputtered, spinning to dropkick a man away from the surgeon's back as she still fended off those two trying to grab at her.

"Shego, look out," Kim shouted, just before another of the men slammed one of those innocuous rods into her side, and sent fire radiating through every cell in her body. Then the force of the blow had her falling back and outside the nearby door, and she landed sprawling to stare right up at the morning sun as her eyes flared wide in spite of that blinding glare.

Her scream was hellish.

"I've got these guys," Jim shouted, raising his own confiscated wand now that glowed far brighter than normal. "Get Shego back inside," he told Kim, knowing of her UV sensitivity by now.

"On it," she said, and kicked another of the dwindling numbers aside even as two of them were suddenly flung to one side, each slamming into the wall so hard they cracked plaster.

Neither moved as they slid down the wall, laving dark streaks of blood as a literally glowing woman stepped into the house behind them.

"Who's...next," Shego snarled, two hands glowing bright green with roiling energies as she trembled visibly under the influence of whatever was happening inside her now.

"Shego," Kim rasped. "Are you….. All right?"

"Never better," Shego smiled viciously, and punched a man so hard he flew through the kitchen wall, to land out cold in the living room.

"My word," James exclaimed, staring at the man through the hole in the wall whose seared chest still smoldered where he had been struck. "At least he missed the television!"

"Sorry about that. We'll talk about repairs after we take out the rest of the trash," Shego said, and the four men left stared at the woman with burning hands, and fled back the way they had come.

Ann turned to look at Shego, but said nothing. She only turned to Kim, and slowly shook her head.

"This is why I _don't_ like you bringing your work home with you. _Any_ of you," the woman declared. "Now, someone get a broom. I am not cleaning this up by myself."

Shego found herself laughing as her hands lowered, and the glowing fires that seemed to have just exploded out of her began to fade.

"What…..was that," Tim asked her.

"Duh. It's obvious," Jim huffed.

"It is," Kim and Shego both echoed.

"Well, yeah," her brother smirked. "I happened to…..see some of Wade's notes on the anti-serum, and her last scans. That was when I noticed the genetic tweaking the irradiated minerals caused her UV imbalance to shift exponentially, creating a neural feedback loop."

"Uh, in English? Anyone," Shego asked, staring at the boy that could not possibly be that smart. He wasn't even a teenager yet!

"Of course," Tim exclaimed, looking up with a six inch thug dangling limp from his hand. "It makes perfect sense."

"What," Shego huffed. "What makes sense?"

"The sun, Shego. Your body doesn't reject UV rays now. It absorbs them, and then…..channels them somehow into…that power you used," Jim told her.

Shego frowned.

"You think this is why I got stronger, too," she asked them.

"Probably," Jim nodded. "Neural enhancement would by necessity send that kind of energy somewhere. It must augment your musculature, reflexes, and even gives you…rad energy powers. That is so cool."

Shego looked stunned.

"Kimmie, if the wrong people got that serum," she told her quietly.

"I'd better call Wade," Kim told her, lifting her Kimmunicator.

"And the police," James huffed. "They actually cut off our phone."

"I noticed," Ann huffed, sweeping around the cardboard box filled with tiny, frightened lackeys that couldn't quite understand why they were suddenly only seven inches tall.

"I'll have Wade call GJ."

"Kim," Shego hissed.

"After we tend our other guest. Boys, can you help clean up, and toss these others in the box, too," she said pointedly as she eyed the unconscious men around them. "Shego and I have work to do. Before Hench sends more of his thugs after us."

"In my day, you didn't send thugs to someone's house," James began. "We only….."

"We know, dad," she cut him off. "I need something from the basement, then I'll jet. Hopefully, GJ will be here to pick up these guys soon."

**KP**

Jack Hench sat in his office, and slowly put down the receiver after taking the call he had been expecting.

Forty of his best, hand-picked men had been brushed off like flies.

Forty.

He swore hotly, and considered the men and expense he had already incurred. Calling in those high-priced assassins had been a last resort, and now the redhead had somehow managed to subvert Shego, a merc he had hoped to employ, and undo his entire plan in a single sweep. If things continued, his planned operation next month was going to stall out, and he could well lose billions. Literally billions.

He had little choice.

He dialed a number known only to him, and waited for the line to answer.

"Jah," the line finally picked up, and someone all but barked into the phone.

"This is Jack. I have a proposition for you."

"Do you now? And why would I being interested in your propositions, when you laughed in mein face the last time I was calling you," the man almost railed at him.

"Because. I am putting together a group to take out Kim Possible. I'd like you to lead them."

The man laughed.

"Me? You are wanting me to lead your pack of helpless bumblers, and buffoons? Against the very woman I warned you against ignoring _two years ago_! I am thinking _not_," the man howled, and hung up.

Jack sighed, leaned back, and sighed again.

"Maybe," he murmured, knowing you never knew how Dementor would take an invitation. He might come running. He might laugh in your face, and try to stab you in the back. He might say no, and then slink in, and try to stab everyone in the back.

He had to be honest. Jack was hoping he would try to move on Possible himself while she was….distracted. It was the best he could manage just then with his assassins neutralized, and Possible taking out three squads of his best men.

While he knew all about the Clans, he wasn't fool enough to broadcast. Still, by hiring one of them, he felt certain he would finally be rid of that redheaded blight on his otherwise very profitable business. How could he have known even she could have countered even one of _them_ so easily?

Maybe, he began to muse. Maybe Possible was something more than human, too?

After all, she came from a family of eccentric scientists. And the things she did?

No way, he had long since decided. There was no way she could be an ordinary women. Women just didn't do the things she did.

They certainly didn't succeed at them.

Dementor, he knew, was a wildcard at best. Still, just now, he was now his best hope.

Unless he could outlast that pest until sundown, and the assassins could move freely again.

Either way, he was genuinely hoping that tonight would Kim Possible's last night of life.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**8**

"If this works," Kim said as Wade himself inserted the smaller than usual syringe into the small man he held carefully in forceps as his gloved hands moved warily around the struggling, if diminutive captive he held. "We have to see if it will work on others."

"Well, without the irradiated samples I based Shego's anti-serum on, there should be no…..empowering of his metabolic reaction thanks to the new reagents I worked out based on his own blood. He should simply lose the desire, or even the need to drink blood," Wade pointed out.

"Better be careful with this one, Nerdlinger," Shego said glumly. "I think he's the type that would kill even if he weren't a blood-drinking freak."

"I guessed," the stocky teen drawled as he carefully placed the captive back in his plastic prison. "I'll keep an eye on him," Kim was told as Wade closed, and locked the prison that held the small man. "If the timeframe is similar, then we should see a reaction by tomorrow morning at the latest," she was told as he turned to face her. "Or soon after."

"So, what's the verdict on me? Were the twin terrors right," Shego asked sardonically.

"They were essentially accurate in their assessment," he nodded. "What you need to know is that your cells do have a limited capacity for storage, and…"

"Uh, in English, kid. I never even got through high school. Okay?"

"Right. Right. At any rate, in English, your body's cells can only soak up so much energy from the sun, or high-intensity light rays before you have to….. Well, vent. Be it through physical exertion, or using the…..energetic discharges you manifested earlier. Too much build-up could prove….harmful. I'm guessing it would likely be…..painful, too."

"Well, duh."

Kim, who had heard her shrill scream when she first fell into the sun shivered.

"You have no idea," she muttered.

"Neither do you, Kimmie, but thinks for sympathizing," she drawled.

"Okay. So, we know Hench, and thus Henchco, is now actively moving on you," Wade dismissed the irrelevancies as he viewed them. "Does this mean Global Justice will finally let you take them on?"

"Betty is questioning the men we captured. Uhm, those not in ICU," she sighed, knowing she had put her own share there, not having been holding back when she saw them going after her family.

Then, too, whatever Tim had done to that taser wand had amped the pulse high enough to put some of the men in comas. His victims weren't going to be talking to anyone until the shock wore off, or something else brought them around.

Then there were the men Shego plowed through.

"I would like to think even your…..employer can see some reason," he said, and went to sit at a very crowded desk in the middle of what seemed a personal lab that had been built around an unmade bed in an ordinary boy's bedroom.

Only even his desk wasn't crowded with the usual clutter. It was buried under electronic devices built into a large computer that seemed to grow from there, and even filled the walls around them.

"So, you don't like her either," Shego grinned, picking up on his tone.

"Wade doesn't trust too many people," Kim admitted. "So, the fact you're even here says a lot."

Wade glanced back at them, a somber look on his plain, round features, and just snorted as he tapped a few keys, and monitors around them came on.

"So, you're not just an agoraphobic," Shego grinned, pointedly ignoring that scowl.

"I don't mind leaving my room, or my house," Wade drawled. "I simply see no reason to do so when all I need is here," he stated bluntly.

"Okay," Shego remarked, looking around the bedroom all but literally covered in tech, and electronic parts.

"Wade is gifted," Kim told her. "He has more brains than the Pentagon's think-tanks, and trust me, I know what I'm saying there."

"I'll take your word for it. So, what if the Harpy doesn't agree to let you go after Jack?"

"Then we flush him out," Wade drawled,

"And the new pet," Shego asked, eyeing Deacon again.

"If the serum works, we drag him to jail, and let him face whatever he has coming."

"And if it doesn't," she asked Kim bluntly.

Kim eyed the man inside the cage glaring hotly at them.

"Then, we may consider burying him," Wade stated so blandly Shego knew he wasn't kidding.

The man shook a tiny fist at Wade, but his squeaking voice was barely audible behind that plastic barrier at his size.

"I'll help dig the hole," Shego smiled. "After we barbecue him a little," she smiled thinly.

The man glared impotently, but let his fist drop.

"Okay, I'm in," Wade told Kim even though he didn't even look back at her.

"In? In what," Shego asked as she turned back to the kid whose fingers were dancing over the hybrid keyboard that seemed to curve around his chair at the desk.

"Jack Hench's personal computers," Kim smirked. "I did a mission a while back, and managed to put a bug in one of his Hench's private phones. We knew they would be calling in sooner or later, and when he did, the virus slipped in, and began to infect his machines. By now, it's spread across his system, and is in anything, and likely everything he owns. We left it inactive to date so no one could detect it, saving it for an emergency."

"So, you gave him a computer bug," Shego frowned. "So what?"

"So, it's a bug which gives us a look into everything he's been doing of late," Wade said, and one of his monitors began to scroll data.

"Isn't that illegal," Shego frowned. "I mean, I thought you were good guys, or something?"

"We are people that get things done," Kim said grimly as Wade just glanced back at her, his fingers still moving.

"Exactly," Wade acknowledged. "And…..there. Five million dollars deposited to an account for Thaddeus Draven in a very clichéd Swiss bank. I can backtrack the accounts, and….. There. Looks like Draven is someone who feels there is no such thing as enough. His private accounts hold over….. Wow. Two hundred billion?"

Wade smiled up at them.

"Any favorite charities you would like to name," he asked. "Because these guys are about to be very, very generous."

"You're kidding. Do you know how pissed you're going to make…..?"

"Right. I'll just use the regulars," Wade nodded at Kim. "Meanwhile, looks like Jack just called Austria. He's really desperate if he's calling _Dementor."_

"I wouldn't call it desperate. Try insane," Kim muttered.

"Well, it does fit. And, hello there," Wade smiled. "Just before that call, he called a house on the far side of Upperton. A rental property recently leashed by Thad Holiday. Ring any bells?"

"Draven's father is named Thaddeus," Shego said quietly. "He's also visited the area Elders a lot lately."

"You can bet he's probably waiting for his jerk to show back up. Why not go tell him the bad news personally?"

"Are you serious? He's going to have a household just like the Elders, Kimmie. Complete with Clan guards, and a few potentially dangerous Norms that will literally die for him," Shego told her.

"No big. Wade, I want some more of that serum. I won't use it until you scan those I meet, and think it will work. Or, if I need a fallback. Meanwhile, we need to do something they won't expect. And charging the enemy stronghold….."

"Is incredibly stupid," Shego declared.

"Is what I'm good at," Kim countered.

"She is good," Wade smiled now. "And considering what you're facing, it's a good thing I finished up that prototype."

"Seriously," Kim brightened as he reached down with one hand, pulling open a drawer.

"I was about to ship it to your place, but since you called me first," he said, pulling out a small shoebox. "I decided to surprise you."

"Cool," she grinned, and opened the box to pull up a shimmering white garment with blue edging on the arms and legs.

"What, you reinvented syn-tex," Shego grunted, eyeing the bodysuit.

"No. It's a body-augmenting device. In essence, it amps the kinetic energy that simultaneously feeds the speed, strength, and reflexes of the wearer by a factor of _ten._ Or that's the theory. It just needs testing."

"Cool," Kim grinned. "I can't wait to try it out."

"Are you serious," Shego exclaimed. "You're saying that rag will make her…..?"

"Stronger, and faster. In short, more than a match for anything…..preternatural out there."

"I'll go change," Kim nodded.

"By the way, I made you a new Kimmunicator to go with it," he said. "Look in the box. It has an on-board grapple, and a stealth-cloak. Stealth is only good for five minutes so far, so use the power supply carefully."

Kim pulled out the oversized watch, and grinned.

"Thanks, Wade. You definitely still rock. I'm going to go change now. This should definitely give me an edge."

"Because you so obviously needed one," Shego muttered, still recalling how easily she had stalemated her the one time they faced off.

Wade eyed her with a dry smirk of his own.

"Kim's martial skill and experience make her more than a match for most anything normal out there," he told her as Kim left to find his bathroom. "But you yourself know there is a lot more than just the normal out there these days."

"Touché," Shego muttered. "But she didn't do too bad when she first faced me."

"True. But her skills and instincts, while they helped, don't undermine the fact _you_ weren't trying to kill her. There are far too many people out there that are," he told her bluntly.

"How do you know…..?"

"It's amazing what you can find on the Web these days. After Kim met you, I did a full search. You have a reputation. Bad as you appear, you're almost….."

"Don't you dare say good," Shego hissed.

"I was going to say philanthropic."

"What did you call me," she growled, raising a fist that shimmered slightly.

Wade grinned.

"It might interest you to know that the _Go City Orphanage_ just got a one-hundred million dollar donation from an anonymous benefactor," he said, tapping his far right monitor.

"You…..?"

"No. _You._ I used your usual open account to transfer the monies."

"You even know my accounts," Shego sputtered.

"I know everything," Wade told her solemnly, and almost ominously. "So, I'll suggest you remove the hat and gloves on the drive over, and ensure you soak up as much sun as you can before you reach your destination. I suspect more of Jack's people are going to be engaging you soon. And if Dementor is in play…."

"Who is that?"

Wade tapped a few keys.

"Shego, meet Hans Heinrich DeMenz. Heir to a sizeable fortune, and a string of strudel factories his mother runs for him."

"He's a dwarf. Big whoop," she scoffed, eyeing the image a short, stocky man in a sharp suit standing in an obvious family portrait, his surly features twisted into a bleak scowl. The goatee he affected didn't help his looks.

"Now, meet Professor Dementor. Self-styled genius, but thankfully _not_ on my level," Wade added. _"And_ a genuine madman whose first official criminal act was the slaughter of his entire family. Except for his mother."

"I get it. A psycho."

"Unfortunately, a fairly intelligent psycho. He is using his family fortune to finance some of the most bizarre schemes imaginable in an aim to take over Europe."

"Not the world?"

"He allows that would be too ambitious a start. Europe first. Then the rest of the world. He is quite serious about that," Wade informed her.

"And Kimmie hasn't faced him down?"

"She has faced him three times. Stalemates every time. Unless you count the fact he all but gutted her the last time she met, and she almost bled to death before she found help."

Shego remembered when the girl mentioned passing out once due to blood loss.

"She almost _died?" _Shego shook her head. "And she isn't worried about...?"

"Kim is….."

"How's it look," Kim grinned as she walked into the room just then.

"You didn't change…..?"

"It's underneath," Kim said to Shego's query, still wearing her weird, shapeless top, and loose cargos. "Why warn the baddies I have a new trick until I'm ready to use it," she grinned.

"Smart. Better empty your pockets, though," Kim was told by Wade as he eyed her. "Use the suit's equipment belt."

"Okay, but….?"

"Seriously. When you activate the suit, the field aura will sear off _anything_ you're wearing. Or, any ropes, if you happen to be tied up."

"Really? Good to know. Okay, Shego. Ready to go?"

"Sure, why not," she grumbled, eyeing Wade.

The kid wasn't what she expected when she first 'met' him, and Kim explained him to her. She half expected some leering voyeur afraid to face the world, and living vicariously through Kim, and his cyber world. In his way, though, he was likely as idealistic as her.

And more than earnest about helping her help others.

"See you around, kid," she growled, and headed for the door. "Thanks for the…..help."

"His name is Wade," Kim said, following her.

"Or Nerdlinger. Or Brainiac. Or….."

"Are you deliberately belligerent by nature, or do you practice," Kim demanded of her.

Wade didn't hear the reply as they headed out the front door.

He slowly turned to eye the small captive in his cage, and stared for a moment.

"You'd better hope the cure works. Or you won't have to worry about Kim, or Shego," Wade told him so grimly that Deacon suddenly realized he was worrying about the wrong enemy.

**KP**

"Dr. Director," Kim answered the dash-com not a minute after they left Wade's house.

"Kim, I know you just met with….."

She paused, glancing around via the screen, and then eyed Kim again.

"Is that _Shego_ in the car with you?"

"Yeah. How about that? And since it's not even _night,_ and the sun is sure bright, she can't possibly be what you thought, since she's here with me _helping_ find the real slasher."

Shego started to scowl at Kim, but there glaring at her from the com-monitor was an even bigger pain in her backside that had chased her since the start.

"Hey, Bets. Ever get that stick out of your…..?"

"I don't know what's going on now, Kimberly, but I want you to bring her in for debriefing. _Now."_

"No can do. We just got a definite lead from one of Jack's goons, and it looks like he just called in _Dementor."_

Betty's bland expression almost cracked.

"You're certain?"

"We might have….found a few phone records we checked. Nothing illegal on Jack's end, yet. But he definitely called Dementor. So, yeah, better tell the guys out there to keep an eye out. You know how splashy that freak can be," she said nonchalantly.

Shego noted that, too.

"And why does that negate the necessity of bringing in a known felon," Betty demanded.

"For one, she's not a known anything. Suspicion _isn't_ implication. Shego admitted she was on the scene of that murder, but she showed up late, and was trying to help the woman. Not kill her. Your witness was confused. Considering her condition, it isn't too surprising," Kim commented.

"I'll be the judge of….."

"We're headed for a possible _real_ suspect now. Be in touch," Kim told her.

"Hold on! Where are you…..?"

"Nice boss you have there," Shego murmured. "So, mind answering a few for me?"

"If I can," Kim nodded, already having shut off the com. "Something bothering you," she asked.

"You could say that. You mentioned that woman I found. Can't she clear me?"

"She died. They're keeping that one quiet just now. Too much bad press over the killings, and Betty hopes keeping people speculating will bring the killer after her in the hospital. She has six of her best waiting."

"Talk about clichéd. No one would fall for that one these days," Shego snorted.

"Some still do," Kim admitted. "I know, I've been the bait a few times."

"That reminds me. You're awfully blasé about this metal-head you mentioned. Only Wade told me he almost killed you the last time you met. Aren't you afraid…..?"

"He suckered me. Hid behind his hostages," Kim told her grimly, her expression telling.

"And…..?"

"And he killed them in front of me after he almost killed me. He left me alive so I could watch. He's twisted like that. Then he left me for dead, sure I couldn't find help, or survive."

"Damn, Possible," Shego remarked. "And you don't worry about meeting him again?"

"No. I anticipate seeing him again. A lot. I've picked up a few new tricks since then, and I fully intend to repay him for his…..attention."

Shego said nothing to that.

"So, on top of that, we have to survive what is likely going to be a deathtrap, get GJ off our collective backs, and do something with Deacon whatever else happens. That about it?"

"Just another day at the office," Kim smiled.

"You," Shego huffed, "Need a new office."

"I don't know. It can be fun."

"Fun? I don't think….. Ow!"

"What's wrong," Kim glanced at her, seeing her holding up her right hand.

"I have nails."

"Uh, yeah," Kim frowned at her as Shego stared at her fingers.

"No. I was scratching my neck, and….. Not nails. I have claws," she realized, looking at the thicker, slightly tapered nails that now replaced her once softer nails.

"Wow," Kim murmured, glancing at her hands. "Wade did so not mention that one."

"What else _didn't_ he mention," Shego complained, still staring at her hands.

"Let me put this on auto-drive. I'd better look at you…..neck," she said, throwing the switch, and then pushing Shego's long, dark mane aside to stare at her green flesh.

"What," the woman huffed when Kim only stared.

"Shego….."

"What," she complained again, turning to eye her. "Don't tell me I need a freaking doctor, because…."

"No. No, I see the blood," Kim replied, her slender fingers wiping at her unseen flesh, "But there isn't a mark on you. Not even a scratch."

Shego stared at her.

"You're joking?"

"I wouldn't joke about this. Scratch your arm," she told her, looking thoughtful.

"Are you nuts?"

"Do it. I have a theory."

"That requires hurting myself," she huffed even as she pulled up the sleeves on her left arm.

"Shego….."

"Fine. What are you, a sa…..dist," she trailed off, staring as she used one new claw to dig into her own flesh, watching dark blood well up even as the wound closed, knitted, and vanished in but seconds before their eyes.

"Holy…crap," Shego rasped. "Even the Elders can't do this. We heal, yeah, but it takes time."

"No? Good to know," she said, eyeing Shego's arm as the woman pulled the sleeves of her coat, and dark bodysuit back down.

"So. Plasma of some kind. Enhanced strength, claws, and now….ferociously fast healing. I'm starting to envy you," Kim grinned.

"Yeah, because the complexion to _die_ for wasn't enough?"

"Oh. Right. But you were always green, right? Besides, it seems to fit you."

"Fit me. Jeez, Kimmie. No wonder you don't date."

"I date," she squeaked.

"Yeah? How often?"

"Well, not recently."

"How recently," Shego pushed.

"Uh, let me think."

"That long ago," Shego smirked. "And for your information, my pigmentation changed after I went from dead to wish-I-was dead. Something to do with the necrosis during my near death, and….change. It happens, I'm told, among some of the others like….."

"Not you. Not anymore," Kim smiled. "Now, you're definitely one of a kind. Still, you are kind of gorgeous, too," Kim grinned.

"What are you, a freaking lesbian rake, or something? No, that can't be it. You don't date."

Kim sputtered.

Shego only sniggered.

"Gotcha," she grinned as Kim glared at her now.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**9**

"Will, call in Dash and his team, and get a lead on Possible's current location. I want eyes on her, and ready backup in five minutes," she told him over the intercom.

"What's she doing now," the man's strident voice complained.

"Never mind. Just do as I said. And put out a full alert. _Dementor_ may be coming stateside."

"Here," Will exclaimed. "Good God, now what?"

"That's what I need to find out. Get to work," she told him. "I suspect from the way Kimberly is moving, we won't have time to ask questions later."

"What about Hench? Do we have confirmation on his involvement in the strike on her house?"

"Heard about that one already," Betty Director asked blandly.

"_Thirty_ men in the local ICU? It's made all the channels, since it's a new record even for her," he sniffed.

"She apparently had help this time."

"Right, her brothers," Will remarked, having met them once before, and hoped never to do so again.

"No. She's apparently struck an alliance of some kind with Shego."

"Shego? The mercenary killer?"

"Mercenary, at the least. Kimberly is defending her. Only she is also showing up in daylight now. That's new. I have things to do myself, so get busy, Du. I get the feeling we're already ten steps behind Kimberly in this one."

"That's what happens when you don't make her debrief….."

"Orders, Will," Dr. Director barked, cutting him off before she thumbed off the intercom.

She sat back in her chair, and considered what she had learned to date. Then considered all options. Reaching for her intercom again, this time she buzzed her secretary.

"Jane, get me Dr. Bortel. Tell him I need to see him in my office, at once."

"Yes, ma'am," the woman outside her door replied dutifully even as Betty already cut her off, too.

"What did you do," she wondered of Kim, already knowing that somehow she had done something to Shego. She even knew how she had managed to do it.

Wade remained a sore issue between them at times, and if she kept surveillance on him, it was simply because at times it was the only way to figure out what Kimberly might be up to behind her back.

Again.

Unfortunately, even her best couldn't always track that boy, or figure out what he was doing. He was, regrettably, too smart for them.

**KP**

Thaddeus had long since given up sitting, and waiting for reports.

He had sent out his most trusted, and capable members of his Norm staff, but they had yet to check in. They did warn him a number of suspicious individuals were now encamped around the manor. He would have guessed that one.

Jack knew Deacon had been somehow neutralized.

That meant he knew Kim Possible, or more likely Shego had likely made him talk.

It was, he realized, very possible the pair might come here next.

Only how could even Shego risk the sun to get here?

The best protection failed in bright, sunlit days like this one. She could be in agony long before she got here if she was coming from across town. He didn't think Possible, daring as she was said to be, would risk coming alone if she knew anything about the Blood-Clans by now.

Which meant, by their law and tradition, she had to go anyway.

No one could decry her end if it was proved Shego had told her…..anything.

Knowing that woman, she had simply seen a way to achieve her own revenge, and cared nothing for the Way herself. He had long since felt Deacon made a mistake sparing that stupid girl. He always did have a soft spot for little girls.

He could rip a woman apart without blinking.

Yet a little girl seemed to make him hesitate.

That was obviously enough for the girl to survive. And grow. And she had grown. Grown, and thrived, and become a genuine thorn in their sides as she chased them across the globe, obviously looking for Deacon, and no denying why.

Yet the Elders never said a word against her for all her antics.

Some seemed amused by her.

Amused by a vicious anarchist that never should have been allowed to live.

Even as he paced the dimly lit parlor, well aware of the few stray bits of light that managed to get around the heavy drapes, he tried to imagine what those two might be thinking. Or trying. He had to admit that while he had kept up with the Norms' progress, and changes over time, he couldn't imagine what two women of any generation might hope to try in these circumstances.

Then again, he had never expected two _females_ to be able to stop his son.

He was nowhere near as old as Vilgo, or even this area Elder, but he had trained his son in the warrior's art he had learned long ago at a master's hand. He still remembered the days of glorious battle, and the great fields stained with blood as he trod the earth a conqueror in his own right. When younger, and stronger, he had been able to withstand the sun in the special armor he wore.

That had changed.

No one wore armor any longer.

No one wore anything that might excuse their necessity of hiding from the torturous star that forced his kind into the shadows. Even some of their indirect descendents born of Norms still couldn't handle the sun. Of course, no one called them demons or vampires. They put a common label on a skin condition, called it a disease, and feigned tolerance for those suffering from extreme photosensitivity akin to Rosacea.

He was not fooled.

The Church, and its Hunters were still out there. Still watching. Waiting.

Did one of them find a direct link to a Clan, they would come. Yet another reason they couldn't delay departing long. But he was loathe to depart without his son.

Or his vengeance.

Thaddeus intended to have both.

He was still pondering how when he heard the first crash.

Frowning, he walked to the parlor door, and opened it.

And barely ducked the man that went flying to land limp, and sprawling on the floor behind him.

"I'm guessing you're the freak that turned that other freak loose on us," Kim said as she stood there in a silvery-white garment that showed every inch of her sleek, toned body as she simultaneously kicked a bodyguard hard enough to lift him off the floor, and smash him into the nearby wall.

No one else was around her.

No one conscious.

"The back is clear, Kimmie," another woman drawled, walking out of the back hall with blazing hands that did not burn, though she herself was standing in pure sunlight filtering in from broken windows that kept him back. "Just leaves the old man."

Thaddeus stared incredulously at her.

_"Shego!"_

"What about it, old man. You going to come quiet? Or do we get…..nasty," the woman smiled in a very unnerving fashion.

He had heard of her for years, of course. But seeing Shego was far different from hearing about her. Then something struck him.

"How? How do you resist the sun? How do your hands burn without burning? What _magic_ is this," he demanded.

"My kind," Kim smiled even as something on her chirped cheerfully. "What have you got, Wade?"

"Just as I surmised," the voice came from her apparent watch. "The serum would have to be tailored to individual metabolisms. I can't craft a universal anti-serum. Still, it looks like it is working on Deacon, and since this guy is directly related to Deacon, the sample you have _should_ work on this guy."

"That's all I needed to know," Kim said.

The redhead's other hand moved, and even in spite of his reflexes, he realized he couldn't move fast enough to evade the dart now embedded in his size.

"Don't worry, old man," Shego drawled, her hands no longer blazing. "You're about to have a serious change of life. You might even like it. That is, if you don't mind prison!"

"Prison? You would turn one of your Elders over to Norms," he spat as he jerked the dart from his side, and eyed it.

"No, we wouldn't," Kim smiled thinly as she walked forward, daring his strength. "But in about twelve hours, you are going to be a Norm. Get it?"

"Impossible. You cannot just….."

Thaddeus staggered back, shaking his head as the glass ampoule attached to the dart shattered when it fell from his suddenly trembling hand. The empty ampoule.

"What….did you…..do," he frowned, dropping heavily to his knees.

"I cured you," Kim smiled, seeing no reason to tip him to Wade beyond his simple help.

"Cured….? There is no cure for our blight," he tried to thunder, but barely made a weak rasp.

"Wanna bet," Shego grinned. "Guess what, old man. I haven't had a single drop of blood in over two days now. Two…..days."

She smiled down at him, and looked positively vital, and feral.

"You….lie," he spat.

Then fell flat on his face.

"Now, that just looks silly," Shego complained, the old man in dated finery laying on his face his bottom still in the air since he had been kneeling when he passed out.

"Shego," Kim complained when the woman kicked Thaddeus, causing him to roll over to land sprawled on his back.

"What? I was making him comfortable. You know, sparing his dignity, or...something," she smirked less than innocently.

Kim sighed.

"Right. I give Jack's guys about five minutes before they decide to run, or attack."

"Which would you bet on?"

"Fifty/fifty. These guys don't get paid unless they at least try. Unfortunately, some of them are just stupid enough to try for that money," Kim admitted.

The shouts of men approaching the house could be heard even as Kim spoke.

"You know, I really hate it when you're right," Shego grumbled, and pulled the door closed on Thaddeus to let him sleep. The sun could still hurt him, and even she wouldn't condemn someone to that torment.

Well, no one except Deacon. But she never got a chance to leave him out in the sun.

Too bad.

"C'mon, boys," Shego shouted, running to meet the first of the Henches pouring into the receiving hall to stare at the unconscious staff, and guardians. "I'm still ready to play!"

Kim only stood beside her where Shego stopped to grin at the stunned men, and flexed her fists.

A full third of the men in the door turned and bolted at the sight of her.

The others charged.

**KP**

"Where have you been," Dr. Director demanded when Kim finally called her again well after dark.

"Busy," Kim grinned. "Just letting you know, I'm bringing in two prisoners."

"You put another _fifteen_ men in ICU this afternoon when you attacked someone's house. Their _house,"_ she complained. "Want to explain that one?"

"Not a house," Kim countered. "A hideout. I'm bringing in the renter now. We had to….question him first. Turns out, he's part of a father-son assassination ring that has been killing their way across the globe for years."

"The blood-drinkers? And you caught them?"

"Both of them. Don't worry, they've been neutralized," Kim added.

"Dr. Bortel says that can't be done."

"Well, he'd know," Kim sighed. "I mean, no one knows less about…. I mean _more_ about science…."

"Kimberly," Betty grumbled.

"I'm just saying, the blood-bit was a cliché they used to mark their kills. They aren't vamps, or anything like them. You can see yourself when I drop them off. I'm inbound now. See you in…..fifteen."

"I want your report…..!"

"I'll drop you somewhere first," Kim told Shego as she snapped off the communications panel. "Anyplace you want to go?"

Shego glanced around.

"You can drop me here. I need to go check in with the Elder, anyway. Tell him about the offer you made. And assure him you're not a threat to…..us."

"Shego, you aren't really one of them now. Not any more," Kim told her as she slowed the car, and pulled over to the curb.

Shego gave her a curt chortle.

"Face it, Kimmie. Whatever I am, I'll never be a Norm again."

"So who wants to be normal," Kim grinned at her. "Stay in touch," she asked.

"Maybe. I'll see you around," Shego shrugged.

"Count on it. You know, I really wouldn't mind a real date," she said suggestively.

"Jeez, you're nuts," Shego accused.

"Me? Look, tell the Elder the offer is legit, and will only go through me, or Wade. No one else. We won't be sharing. Not details. Not names. _Nothing._ Okay?"

"I'll tell him. I just can't promise how he will react."

"No, I know that. Just let him know he can trust us."

"All the same, you watch your own back. Don't forget, that Dementor freak you mentioned is still out there," Shego reminded her.

"And dozens more just like him. No big, it's what I do. Stop freaks," she grinned.

"And me?"

"You're not a freak, Shego. You were someone that needed help. And that is what I do, too. Help those that need it. Especially if they're cute," she grinned.

"Gah! Grow up, Princess," Shego growled, and climbed out to slam the door behind her.

"Hey, Shego? Gotcha," she grinned as Shego growled again, and only glared as Kim drove off, the sound of her laughter still ringing in Shego's ears.

Did nothing bring that nut down?

Shego glanced around, found her bearings, and headed down the street to her own destination. She and the Elder had a lot to talk about. She just hoped she could be convincing, because she knew how some of those real old-timers thought. If they thought someone was somehow 'threatening' them, they wouldn't hesitate to take out Kimmie.

Or, take her on.

After tonight, though, she wasn't going to lay odds on someone beating her. Not easily.

Except, maybe, someone like this helmeted clod Wade told her about.

She considered that, and then kept walking, pointedly ignoring the people that stopped to stare at her as she walked openly down the street for one of the few times in her life in her less than normal life.

**KP**

Kim let the agents drag out the two Dravens from the back of the car where they were bound. She had let Wade restore Deacon only after it proved he was normal again. And while the two assassins still had their fangs both in place, an experiment by Wade proved they not only didn't need blood now, they couldn't drink it. Both had gotten genuinely ill trying.

A very powerful UV lamp also proved that they now didn't need to fear the sun.

They had become, in essence, ordinary humans again.

Humans facing the law for their many crimes that Wade's discreetly tailored data now put at their own door.

Twenty minutes after reaching GJ headquarters, Kim finally filed her official report. The Upperton police chief called her only a few minutes after the report was transmitted to express his gratitude for her service to the city.

Five minutes later, she was called into Betty's office, and the one-eyed woman just stared at her, and then growled, "Now, tell me the truth."

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**10**

"This is preposterous," Edward spat.

"My son is precipitous, but speaks earnestly. Our best minds have worked for generations on this problem, and could never do anything. Yet you claim this woman actually has a cure," the Elder asked bluntly.

"Look, old man, it works. I'm proof. So is Deacon and his dad. They're both in jail, right now, and very, very normal. No more UV sensitivity. No more blood thirst. All but human. I've stood in the sun myself. Felt it. Enjoyed it," she admitted. "In fact, I look forward to _tanning_," she grinned.

Senor Roberto Senior, Sr. eyed the woman, and murmured inaudibly.

"I'm not nuts," she told him.

"So you say," Roberto Eduardo Senior, Junior huffed. "I think you are obviously mad. And to trust that…..girl!"

"Enough. I have already heard of Thaddeus. And the attack on his home. That said, I will await dawn to make any decision. Then, Bruno," he gestured to one of his Norm staff. "Will either see you stand under the sun, or fry like bacon."

"I don't fry," Shego smiled coolly, resisting the urge to summon the residual energies still permeating her cells to show him a nifty new parlor trick she had learned. "I sizzle."

"Indeed. Until dawn, my dear. Until then, would you like a refreshment?"

She eyed the pitcher of blood the maid brought forward to the Elder, and smirked.

"Haven't toughed a drop in over two days. What's that tell you," she told him.

"That you are obviously lying," Edward sniffed.

"Careful, Junior," she growled. "I might just take that crap of yours personally."

"Be still, my son. We shall sit, and wait. Either the thirst, or the sun, shall tell us if this cure is real, or not. For none of the Blood-Clan can go a single day without suffering from one, or the other."

"Not anymore," Shego smirked, and took a chair for the first time. "So, got any cards?"

"I play chess, Shego. As you well know."

"Boring. How about poker? Five card stud? I could show you a thrill."

"Indeed. Then, by all means, let us try this….poker."

Shego grinned.

"No limit?"

"Limit? To what?"

"The stakes, old man. Everyone knows you bet on poker. So, what shall we gamble," she asked as she eyed him in anticipation.

**KP**

"I will tell you this, Kimberly. It's not just Shego. I have met _vampires_ before. In fact, when I was seven, I saw one kill my mother. I barely escaped the thing. I devoted my life to hunting them since. It hasn't done much for my career at times, I will admit, but I learned to work….inside the system. So when I spotted Shego, I knew…. Knew that they were back. Now, tell me the damn truth," Betty swore.

"Can't. Gave my word," Kim shrugged. "I will say, the Dravens are the real killers, and we have neutralized them."

"Cyrus, who _does_ know about those leeches, believes you cannot 'cure' them. Only death can do that," she retorted.

"He's wrong. Then, he often is," Kim drawled bluntly.

"I know you two have issues….."

"He's a moron. A dangerous moron. Why you hired him…."

"He's the leading scientific expert in arcane matters. He also knows how to think outside the box."

"Mind control. Emotional manipulation. Nannite bombs on insect carriers. And how much of that crap did he auction off to real madmen to use in the real world? When are you going to stop him…..?"

"He can't help if someone steals…."

"He personally auctioned off half that himself," Kim sputtered.

"That was never proven….."

"Only because you wouldn't take my word…..!"

"You mean Wade's word? A known malcontent who….!"

"Wade is smarter than anyone you have working in this nuthouse," Kim shot back, and leapt to her feet glaring.

"Sit down, and give me the proper debrief. Now, Agent Possible," Betty ordered her.

Kim stared at her.

"I gave my word. Until I know, or can accept otherwise, I can't break that word. I won't."

"Gave your word to who? Shego? I already told you, she's a killer," Betty swore.

"No. She was a victim. Like all Draven's other victims. I dragged him, and his people in, and by now, I'm sure someone is already interrogating them. Anything else….."

Betty glared at her, heatedly.

"Look, I'm sorry about your mother. I never heard that one. We have both lost friends, and family to the madness out there. But fixating on anyone…. Whoever, or whatever they might be, isn't right. Now, do we have an understanding?"

"You're dangerously close to insubordination," Dr. Director told Kim.

"I can always quit," Kim stated bluntly.

Betty tensed as she looked up at the redhead, her lips turning down. Even she better than to call some bluffs.

"Neither of us want that," she finally allowed.

Kim didn't reply to that one.

"Do we? After all, you'd lose a lot of resources, backup, and your authority to keep doing the things you do."

"If you're going to pick and choose targets based on preconceptions, or your own opinions, then I'm not sure I can stay," Kim shot back.

Betty sighed, and shook her head.

"All right. Let me get the full debriefing from the Dravens, and their accomplices. I won't make any promises, but I'll wait until I find out what is to be learned there."

"I will say one thing. Shego was a tremendous help. In fact, like I said, she was after Draven all along herself. That's why your witness saw her before she died. She was trying to help. Just as she helped me take out Draven's…..lair."

"We'll talk tomorrow. After I see these men. Don't go anywhere," she added.

"I have to run home. Promised mom I'd watch the Tweebs tomorrow since they were….."

"Suspended again," Betty asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Something about launching Mr. Barkin's car into orbit this time."

"Do I want to know how?"

"No rockets. They were experimenting with anti-gravity."

"And they're how old," Betty demanded, both of them knowing she already knew.

"Cheer up, dad already insisted they finish high school at a normal pace before attending MIT."

"God help us," the one-eyed senior agent sighed, and rubbed her temples. "All right. Get out of here. But don't say a word to the press, and do not, absolutely, do not let Wade send any word out either," she instructed. "This is still under investigation, and we don't want anyone hunting…..demons out on the streets. I've seen how that ends."

"I can imagine," she grimaced.

"No, you can't," Betty spat. "Now, go home, and keep your mouth shut."

"You know me," Kim smiled, and walked out with a careless wave.

Betty only sighed, and leaned back in her chair.

"Will," she called him after Kim left. "What did our teams find?"

"They reported the house had a lot of heavy insulation put in after the fact. Especially coverings over the windows, doors, and air vents. There was also a very large icebox filled with packets of blood. Some of them were stamped with more than nine different area blood banks," he reported without preamble. "I assume these are the blood-drinkers you have been hunting based on these findings?"

"Who is interrogating the Dravens?"

"I believe Agent Fyne is handling them."

"Agatha is a top agent. An experienced field agent, too. Still, why her?"

"She was also a top negotiator in the FBI, and helped break five serial killers before she transferred to our agency," Will told her.

"Good. I want constant backup on the interrogations, and all active cams on the prisoners at all times. They are not to be let out of anyone's sight until we know what they know. Full alert. These men are to be deemed Alpha threats."

"I'll make sure the guards know," Will assured her.

"Do that. And keep me informed."

"Of course, Dr. Director," he replied.

Betty didn't reply as she cut off the intercom. Now, it was just a matter of time. Still, how did Shego manage the sun when she knew, absolutely knew, that she had been one of them that night she saw her attacking that couple. She knew it. So how did Kim manage it?

Or more accurately, what had Wade learned that her own top researchers had been unable to figure out to this day?

**KP**

It was well after dark when Kim pulled into the drive in front of her house.

Well, her parent's house, but she still lived at home. When she was actually around to stay there. It was hard to justify finding her own place, when ninety percent of the times, she was running around the world, or going undercover on one mission, or another.

Her parents agreed, and didn't mind her staying home.

Especially her father, who still had issues about her dating.

Not that she did.

Not in some time.

She had dated enough, though, to realize men didn't do it for her. She was looking for a special woman. While her dad didn't seem to realize that, or notice, her mother was more aware, but guarded.

"Just give yourself time," was her mother's near constant refrain.

Yawning, because it had been a long week, she locked up the Roth, and headed for the door.

Even as a dark figure came out of the shrubs at one side of the house.

"Hold it," a familiar voice growled when Kim immediately went to offensive mode.

"Shego? Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Shego?"

"Look, I just spent all day sunning out on the Elder's lawn, proving I wasn't _thirsty,_ or about to smolder like a baking ham. Then, after I kicked a few of his more stubborn guardians on their over-developed backsides to help me vent, I was told to bring you back to explain your…..serum. The Elder still isn't sure about it, and will not offer it to anyone until he does."

"I see. He fears it might used as a weapon?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Shego told Kim. "Even I've heard stories. AIDS. Someone tried to attack the blood supply, and poison us. Uh, the Clan. Obviously, it didn't work. Not the way it was intended. Not that they ever admitted it."

"That's terrible," Kim gasped, knowing the horrors that came out of the recently downplayed epidemic.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do? Anyway, the Elder asks you come back, and explain things a bit more for him. That, and he's still waiting to see what happens to the Dravens. Some of the other bigshots in the area are pretty upset about them, too. The whole 'hand's off' policy kind of got shoved in their faces with that one," Shego smirked. "Although, none of them realize they aren't exactly what they were before yet. By midnight, you can bet they will. And they'll be wanting their own answers."

"I get it. So the Elder wants to be the one to supply them, for reasons of his own?"

"Something like that. These guys, some of them, are seriously ancient, so yeah, they are seriously old-fashioned about…..a lot of things."

"I'll bet," Kim grimaced. "Okay, I need to shower, freshen up, and then I'll head over."

"Uh, you do know I need to bring you….."

"No big. I know the way. But you can wait, if you like," Kim offered.

"But….? How can you still know...?"

Kim grinned.

"Part of my own little secret," she chose to admit. "Mind control doesn't really work on me. It's what keeps me ahead of some of my rogues out there when _they_ play those games. For some reason," she said, tapping her head, "Nothing can change my mind. Ever. Not if I don't want to change it."

"That just sounds like….. Wait. So the Elder didn't…..?"

"He tried. But I knew it, and stopped it. Like I said…a_nything_ is possible," she grinned as Shego just gaped at her.

"Do yourself a favor. Don't tell him that."

Kim laughed.

"I'm not an idiot. I felt I could have taken his guards easily enough, but why bother? He wasn't being hostile."

"You…..are something else, Kimmie," Shego said, following her inside.

Where she saw James reading the morning paper with a steaming cup of coffee next to his chair.

He lowered the paper just enough to eye her, and drawled, "No surprise attacks coming today, are there?"

"Shouldn't be," Kim answered.

"What she said. I think we pretty much put everyone in jail. Or she did," Shego nodded at Kim.

"Except for Dementor. He hasn't showed yet. But I'm keeping my eyes open."

James Possible scowled.

"So is Wade," Kim told him.

"Oh, that's good. Nothing will get past him. Although…"

"Wade's not peeping on us, or me, dad. Get over it. And he'll send me a text if someone does show."

"Hmmmm. Well, in my day. People used the mail. They didn't zap electronic messages all over the place. Why, I remember…."

"Gotta go, dad. I really need a shower."

"I'll say," Shego sniffed.

"Hey!"

"Is that you, Kimmie-Cub," Ann called from the kitchen. "You staying for breakfast?"

"Kimmie-Cub," Shego sniggered, earning a glower as Kim yelled back, "Yes, mom. Me, and Shego. And she would like _bacon_," she added, making Shego roll her eyes.

**KP**

"Hello, Jack," the voice grumbled low, and ominously form behind him as Jack Hench walked out of his private laboratory after a long morning in his office.

"Professor Dementor," he ground out, forcing himself to keep his voice even as the helmeted dwarf stood before him in a blood-red coat, and a belt filled with suspicious devices buckled around his thick waist. "And what brings you to my humble…."

"Save your plebian greetings, Herr Hench," he spat. "I am here for one reason. One reason only. The UV generator I know you built before hiring your new…..friends. I would like to…..borrow it," he smiled.

"It won't work on Shego. Possible did something to her. She can walk in sunlight now."

The man cackled.

"You think I am being an idiot, like you," he demanded. "It is one thing to walk in daylight, it is another thing to survive it thrown in your face a _hundredfold_," he cackled manically. "I am thinking even Kim Possible will not be difficult to manage once I am removing her new enforcement arm."

"Oh. Oh, well, it's in my….."

"I know where it is. You are going to unlock the trunk, and hand it to me. Wouldn't want the anti-theft device you cleverly employ to think I am being a thief. Now, would we," DeMenz growled with an ominous a threat as the casual words could carry.

"I….. I'll just get my keys," Jack nodded. "You should know…"

"I know everything. For I am _Professor Dementor_," he howled. "Not you," he sneered at the end.

_To Be Continued…._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**11**

The Elder was still sitting in shadow despite the fact the sun had long since fallen by the time Kim and Shego returned to his house.

"I expected you sooner."

"I had a nap," Kim shrugged. "Long day. Longer week. I would think you wouldn't want me to slip up in….anything, right?"

"And why would we possibly care if you slipped, or not," Edward huffed, sporting a very obvious bruise on the side of his jaw.

One Kim knew still looked fresh.

She glanced over at Shego, who only shrugged.

"Well, you wouldn't want me to miss a tail, or something, and lead the wrong people here. Would you, Junior," she called him.

"You will not call me that," he almost shrieked. "I am Lord Senior to you, you...Norm."

"Calm down, my son. I have long felt that Miss Possible is far more than Norm. While she may deny it," he said, holding up a hand when Kim started to protest. "It is obvious that you are not one of us, but you are hardly…Norm. That said, I have heard….marvelous things about this cure of yours. I would know more before I address any of my people. Tell me, is Shego really cured? And what of the Dravens?"

"Ask her."

"It's been almost four days now, and not one drop, old man. You tell me. Could anyone else manage that, and still be standing here without wanting to rip your idiot son to pieces?"

"Father!"

"Be still," the Elder sighed. "Go, summon Henry. Now," he ordered.

"Yes, father," the man actually sulked. Then paused to glare at the two women before stalking off.

"His mother was a Norm. A passing fancy. Unfortunately, he did not inherit her spirit. Or my brains," the older man declared after the door closed behind the man.

"It happens," Kim shrugged. "So, what do you need to know that Shego hasn't told you?"

"Everything. You are well known for your honesty even in the face of adversity, Miss Possible. On your honor, would this cure of yours help my people? Would it truly end the thirst that plagues us?"

"I'm sure Shego told you, but Wade would have scan each subject to tailor the serum to their particular metabolism. Just a she did for Shego, and the Dravens. Once done, though, he is more than confident that it will end your…..affliction. Just as it has theirs."

"I see. And long-term effects? Because I am concerned myself, and I know many will ask. Will it end our advantages? Our strengths? Our….immortality?"

"Honestly, even Wade doesn't know. Human genetics are still fluid at best, and even he cannot predict the long-term effects in something like this case. Especially on someone who might have already lived a longer than usual life span."

"Like Thaddeus?"

"Well, so far, he seems quite normal. No real consequences beyond the ending of his blood-thirst, or his UV sensitivity. If anything else comes out of that, you can be sure Wade is still watching him."

The Elder nodded at Kim.

"I see. And what of reports that Shego now has some manner of…..solar-based power? Was that because of his serum?"

"No. It was because of Shego," Kim replied before Shego could open her mouth. "As I told you, every metabolism is unique to the individual. Somehow, Shego's physiology used the excess UV rays that once plagued her to empower her cells, rather than destroying them. In turn, she can vent those energies, and in fact, needs to vent them, or they can become….just as painful as before. Right, Shego?"

"What she said," Shego nodded at the redhead, knowing she had just downplayed the fact that the Nerdlinger had given her some serious cosmic might with his potion. Something they all agreed that no one else needed to know.

"I see. Very well. I'm going to ask you wait for word from me before doing anything else, Miss Possible. Including offering your….cure to any of our people. I would not deny them a chance to truly live, you understand. But I favor knowing that none of them would…..suffer after the fact."

"I understand. And all you have to do is ask, and Wade will be more than happy to help anyone that wants the serum."

"And if we asked for samples? For my own scientists to study?"

"Uh, then we might have a problem. Wade doesn't really trust anyone. Not even Global Justice. He has rules about anyone taking his work after a certain scientist tried to use his dimensional-viewer as a weapon. Now, he disseminates with care, but he won't surrender anything. You understand," Kim smiled. "After all, we both know this serum could conceivably turned into a weapon to be used against you, or Norms. Something neither of us want."

"As you say," the Elder smiled. "Very well. I shall consider, and watch. Until such time, if it comes, I ask you continue to remain silent. Even if certain members of higher authority demand otherwise."

And if that weren't a blatant reminder this guy had eyes everywhere, Kim didn't know what it was.

"As I told Betty myself, when I give my word, it's done. I don't break my promises," Kim told him. "Ever."

"That is very admirable, young lady. You remind me of my first bride."

"An honorable woman," Kim smiled.

"A shrew, and a harridan," he admitted with a strangely fond smile. "Did she say you would suffer, you would suffer. Still, she had her….soft side."

"I'll take your word for it. Will that be all? I do still have work to do."

"Yes. I'm certain. I will tell you this, Miss Possible. A certain _Austrian_ recently flew into town. A man of your acquaintance, I'm told. He recently stopped by to visit Jack Hench on his way to Middleton."

Kim and Shego both shared a grim look now.

"I won't ask how you know, but I appreciate the warning. I have been expecting him."

"Indeed. I wish you better fortune than your last encounter. Until another time, Miss Possible," he said, making a motion of dismissal.

When they left the room, they found Henry standing there with Junior.

"Ladies. I do believe I'm to be your…..guinea piglet, I believe they call it here of late."

"Uh, you mean, guinea pig," Shego asked with a smirk.

"Indeed. The Master wishes to see firsthand how your cure works. I volunteered to try."

"We'll have to scan you first. Can you step out to my car," Kim asked, not bothering to admit her 'watch' could scan him right on the spot.

Shego smirked at her, but said nothing.

Henry merely nodded, and followed them outside, Junior remained behind, declaring, "You will certainly not be scanning me with any of your…..woman's tricks," he huffed.

"Issues," Kim asked Shego as they headed for the Roth parked out at the curb.

"Oh, yeah," the green-skinned woman declared.

"I won't ask," she sighed as Henry followed in silence.

"Smart."

Kim only smiled.

"You know, for once," Shego drawled.

"You just have to push," Kim sighed.

"It's part of my charm."

"Or so she often claims," Henry drawled as they reached the car, and she opened the side door.

"Wade, you up?"

"You know me, Kim," the dash-com lit up as Henry merely arched a single brow at the device on the car dash. "What do you need?"

"I need you to scan Henry, and tailor an anti-serum for him."

"Right. Just stand there for a minute," he told the older man, and Henry merely eyed Kim.

"Just what is this…..scanning?"

"Done," Wade declared from the dash.

"Done," the gaunt man frowned.

"How does he look, Wade," Kim asked.

"Okay. Okay. Indicators are positive, and everything looks…..as expected. I can have a viable serum for his metabolism in…..four hours. Where should I deliver it?"

"Four….hours," Henry blinked. "That's all?"

"Well, give or take," Kim smiled. "Send it to the usual place," Kim told Wade pointedly. "I'll pick it up, and deliver it myself later."

"As soon as possible, if you don't mind," Henry asked, a faint smile on his usually dour face. "Er, to settle the Elder's mind, of course."

"Of course," Shego drawled, but said nothing else.

"It takes six to ten hours to be effective, and after that, you should be fine," Wade declared. "Anything else, Kim?"

"Yes," she told him. "I just got word that Dementor is definitely in town. He stopped off at Hench's on the way over, and may already be here."

"Then he's being sneaky, because I haven't found him yet. I'll double my watch, and see what I find. Be careful," he told her. "And, you are still wearing…..it?"

"Naturally," she told him.

"Good. You may need it if Hench is definitely backing Dementor this time."

"Definitely," Shego agreed.

"I'll be in touch," Wade said. "Good luck, Kim."

The dash went dark, and Henry eyed her.

"I have to ask. How did a child find a cure that all the world's greatest minds have dismissed as possible?"

"Maybe they weren't really looking," Shego asked Henry.

Kim and Henry both looked at her.

"What? It had to be said. I started thinking….."

"You," Henry drawled.

"Funny. Look, some of these guys are pretty old. And pretty powerful. Maybe some of them don't want to let go? Get it?"

"That makes sense," Kim had to admit. "Still, Henry, you can tell the Elder that while Wade has found an anti-serum, it's not something I'd force on anyone. Volunteers only. He has my word."

"I'm certain that will make him much relieved, Miss Possible. Good evening, ladies. And, do be careful. Even I've heard of this dreadful DeMenz character. Quite the sociopath."

"Yes. Yes, he is," Kim agreed as Henry turned to head back inside.

"And he's the type to hide behind others, and sucker-punch you," Shego asked as they climbed into the car.

"Oh, yeah," Kim nodded, frowning for a moment.

"Then, if he's after you, he'll likely be headed right for your house."

"I'm not worried about them."

"But…?"

"After that last home invasion, the Tweebs finally finished their new home-security system. You couldn't get into our house now without….. Well, their permission."

"We got in okay," Shego huffed.

"Exactly. I can tell you, they saw us coming a mile off, and let us in. Anyone else," Kim smiled as she started the old Roth that rumbled with life when the key turned. "They might be in for a surprise."

**KP**

"Dr. Director, we have a positive sighing," Will's voice shouted over her radio as she flew toward Middleton, intending to personally find, and take the answers from Wade herself this time after every physical they subjected the Dravens to proved only that they had strange incisors, but were otherwise human.

Completely, normally, human.

After their confession, which pointedly mentioned nothing of vampires, or secret enclaves, she had little choice but to turn them over to the Upperton authorities for trial.

Still, she was certain she knew what they were. Or what they had been. They were the key to her own mother's murder so long ago. To Shego. To the madness she had slowly pieced together after years of clandestine work to keep anyone from ridiculing the 'ghoul hunter' again.

And Wade had the key that would finally let her strike back at the real monsters in the night.

She had not even gotten near Middleton when Will had broken in on the private channel.

"Who? You sighted who?"

"Dementor," Will exclaimed. "He's attacking Possible right in the middle of the street in front of her own home!"

"I'm on my way," she said, and increased her speed even as she banked from her original heading, and headed on a direct course for Kimberly's house.

Hoping she arrived in time. Even she recalled the last time Kimberly faced that madman alone. She almost didn't come back. She almost didn't survive. There was no telling what the madman planned this time if he was confident enough to attack Kim at her own house.

**KP**

"Gott in Himmel," Dementor howled as his first wave of Henches slammed into a shimmering dome of some sort that repelled them with static blasts severe enough to leave the nine men laying very unconscious in the street.

And twitching like they were still connected to a live wire.

"How is this possible," the shorter than average madman huffed as he stared from the armored van where he stayed safely hidden, his finger brushing the trigger on the altered weapon he held that would end Shego's threat, and presence for good.

And likely make it very easy for him to take out Kim Possible once, and for all.

This time, he would not leave her to suffer, either. He would do what he should have done the first time. Take her head as a trophy, and show the entire world that no one could defy Professor Dementor. This time, the ultimate victory would be his.

Along with fifty million U.S. dollars.

And anything else he wanted.

For who would stop him once he had rid himself of that redheaded brat that didn't know a proper woman's place?

"Fall back, you idiots," he shouted over his radio when another three men risked the invisible dome that became visible only when someone tried to advance on the house.

Even as he shouted, he heard the shrill whine of powerful turbines, and looked around.

"I know that sound," he murmured, even as the small, ridiculous looking conveyance Possible used lowered itself from the sky.

"Flying cars," he sneered. "How absurd," the man wearing the helmet over his bearded face sneered.

Still, he waited, even as his remaining fourteen men rushed to attack the two women that jumped out, and rushed forward to meet them.

He watched, astonished at how smoothly the redhead moved.

He ignored Shego.

He already knew that woman was unnatural. Almost as unnatural as Possible.

No, the real threat was Kim Possible. Still, once he dealt with her new ally, she would fold easily enough. Especially once he used his modified projector on both of them. This time, he really would be killing two birdies with one ray.

He shoved the van door open even as the men began to fall, and flicked the arming switch.

The barrel began to glow, and he smiled at the humming sound even as he targeted Shego, who had her back to him.

Then he fired.

The blinding blast struck Shego full in the back, and for a moment, even he couldn't see her beyond the faintest of silhouettes as the blast of super-intense artificial UV rays lit up the night. And squarely hit the green witch that should have stuck to her shadows.

Shego howled, and when the ray faded, Shego was on her face, completely still, her seared, charred coat literally smoldering from the heat of the beam that had encompassed her.

"You're turn, fraulein," he chortled as Kim turned to Shego, concern on her face even as Dementor proved once more he was a master of back-stabbing.

Kim took a step toward him, but he only laughed, and pulled the trigger again.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any characters named herein from Disney, and am only using them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Possibly Strange**

**By LJ59**

**12**

Kim heard Shego scream.

She turned just in time to see her fall on her face in the middle of the street, her seared clothing showing bits of exposed skin.

She saw the still glowing weapon in the hands of the helmeted dwarf that stood just outside an innocuous van parked in the shadows beyond Mrs. Jefferson's house, and swore.

Then Dementor was turning the weapon on her, and cackling, "Your turn, fraulein," as light exploded around her.

She felt the rush of heat around her, just before her mission clothes seared away, and exploded outward, and she blinked against the glare as she activated her battle-suit in the same instant she had spotted that ray.

She wanted to rush to Shego even as she thumbed her Kimmunicator, activating the stealth-mode to give her an edge on the freak for once as her force-field managed to shunt the intense UV rays around her even if she did feel some of the heat getting through as sweat broke out all over her body.

Not as bad as a blast full in the face, though, and she was worried about Shego because of that.

She rushed at the freak, mindful of her limited stealth ability, and heard the man chortle as he stared at the scraps of her ruining clothing, mocking, "I vaporized her completely! I, Professor Dementor have finally…..!"

Kim tapped him on the shoulder.

After she had deftly snatched his belt from around his thick waist. Ensuring she had also removed the cord from the power-pack that led to the short, but obviously dangerous rifle he carried.

"Vhat," he frowned, looking around.

"This is for Shego," she snarled, and drove a hard fist into his jaw, knocking the helmet off his flat head when he went flying.

Even as she stepped forward, her stealth began to fade, but she had already stepped on the fallen UV ray, and crushed it under a powerful foot as she strode toward the fallen villain who was already clambering to his feet.

Short, and mad, he was admittedly tough.

"Impossible," he howled, glaring at her. "How could you have survived…..?"

"Princess," came a low, almost feral growl from behind her.

Kim and Dementor both looked over to see Shego pushing herself to her feet, shrugging off her ruined duster now, and glaring at the man without his trademark helmet.

"He's mine," she snarled, her hands rising as they all but glowed with intense energies she radiated just then.

"Impossible," the man howeled again. "That blast should have destroyed you! Vhat is with the glowing hands, and the glowing suits? Vhat is with all the _glowing?_ Nein, nein, this is impossible," he howled.

Just before twin blasts of Shego's raw plasma hit him full in the chest, and face, and sent him howling in pain as he was flung back into the Possible house's force shield. He shrieked again, twitching like a fly on a bug-zapper, and then slowly slid down the shimmering, copper dome to land on his face in the street. Short, squat limbs still twitching, though he didn't otherwise move.

"Next," Shego growled, turning to face the men still standing that now just gaped at her.

As one, the Henches turned, and ran into the night. Not even bothering to try to help their already fallen companions.

"Gotta love that kind of loyalty, don't you," Shego muttered, lowering her hands as Kim walked over to study her.

"You're….okay?"

"I feel like someone plugged me into a freaking nuclear reactor," she complained. "But I'm fine," Shego grinned. "Remember what Nerdlinger said about me absorbing any kind of energy? Guess he was right."

"I'm glad," Kim said, and flung her arms around her. "Thank God, you're okay."

"Jeez, Kimmie. Not in front of the rabble," she complained as neighbors began to risk looking out their doors and windows again.

Kim laughed, and smiled up at her.

"Let's call this in, and tie these freaks up. Then we need to deliver Henry's serum."

"Because we haven't done enough tonight," Shego muttered.

"Yes, and who is Henry," a dry voice asked as Dr. Director herself came up the block leading five men in GJ uniforms.

"Dr. Director? You're here?"

"We heard Dementor was attacking your house. We picked up a few stragglers," she said, nodding to four men in cuffs behind her own men. "Dementor?"

"We were about to tie him up. He's not going anywhere this time," Kim smirked, glancing over at the limp, still smoldering man who was going to need his helmet in the future from what she could see of his scorched flesh, and very singed beard.

"Interesting…..light show we saw just before we arrived," Betty declared eyeing Shego. "Very interesting."

"Dementor had a ray of some kind. I smashed it," Kim told her as she walked over, and wound a plastic cord around Dementor's thick wrists, pinning them behind his back before hogtying him, too, just to ensure he couldn't run off.

He was good at that.

"Oh, I saw that as we flew over. I'm talking about _after_ the ray was destroyed," Betty said, her eyes blatantly locked on Shego. "A….consequence of Wade's genetic manipulation?"

"No," Kim stated bluntly. "It's what she had locked inside her all along. She can….absorb energy. Any energy. That's why she survived that night you mentioned. That's why she's here now. _Helping._ Like I said, she's a hero, too," Kim concluded.

"Way to insult me, Princess," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Princess," Betty asked, the brow over her good eye rising.

Shego just glared at her.

"Kim! Are you okay," her parents came out only then. "The boys insisted we stay inside, but…."

"We're fine, mom. Shego put this freak down. But the Tweebs did good with their home defense shield. Great job, guys," she grinned at them.

"No big," both boys preened as Betty eyed them speculatively.

"Yes, I would very much like to see just how it works," Dr. Director declared.

"Can't tell you," Jim declared.

"It's an _ancient_ family secret," Tim nodded.

"Family secret," James frowned.

"See? It's so old, even dad forgot about it," Jim grinned.

Kim slapped a hand over her face as Shego only sniggered.

Ann only shook her head.

**KP**

"Miss Possible. I would like to speak to you," the Elder addressed her as she came out of the mall after having picked up a few things for her mom that evening.

"Sure," she said, nodding at the old man that followed her, walking casually as he held a cane he obviously didn't need since his gait was that of a much younger man. "I've got a few."

"It's been two months. The Dravens, wisely, have said nothing. Nor have you, I have noted."

"I did give my word."

"So you did. It might interest you to know that Henry is doing quite well, too. He even enjoys the sun now, and has become quite…..tanned."

"I'm glad. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Indeed. I wish your serum for myself, and my son," he told her. "Some of our Council are still uncertain, but I felt if I were to offer such a boon, I should show my own trust in you, and your young friend. When may we be….scanned, you call it?"

"Right now," she told him, pausing at her car parked not far from a long, black limo. "Is Junior with you?"

"Inside," he sighed. "He has discovered a new salon that carries some new hygiene products he now favors."

"That's cool. Since he's your son, we should be able to use the same serum on your both. It worked on the Dravens. So I just need to scan you," she said, sliding her bags into the back of the Roth.

"And when would it be ready?"

"Let's ask. Wade," she said, tapping her 'watch.' "Wade, we have another volunteer."

"Senor Senior," the stocky boy that appeared on the small digital face greeted him. "How do you do?"

"You…..know me?"

"Wade knows everything I know," Kim told him. "Wade, Senor Senior would like to try the serum for himself, and his son. Can you scan him."

"Sure. Shouldn't take a second," Wade replied, not bothering to admit he had scanned them weeks ago when Kim first walked into the house.

"How long will this take?"

"Done," Wade told them. "I can have serums in…three hours. I'm getting better at refining the process," he told Kim.

"Thanks, Wade. You definitely rock."

"Anytime, Kim. I'll deliver it as usual."

"Please, and thank you," she said before shutting off the Kimmunicator.

"It occurs to me, Miss Possible, that you wore that particular device more than once in my home," the Elder stated as he eyed her wrist after she lowered it.

"And yet I never betrayed you. Or had it activated while inside. I did give my word," she told him with a smile.

"Point taken. You are….a very admirable young lady. In another time, I would have considered making you a bride."

"That's okay. I don't date men."

"What a loss," he sighed. "I would ask, have you seen Shego? Of late, she's rarely around, and I find I have actually been worrying over my wayward charge."

"She'll be out any minute. Or ten. She was still going through stores when I left."

"She is….with you?'

"She chose to stay with me. For now. We're somewhat of an unofficial team. She even let Wade make her a new costume."

One, she didn't add, that was designed to suit her, as well as mask the fact it helped her control, and vent the amount of energy she received from any source. Even she had refused to admit how much Dementor's attack had hurt her at first.

Not until after Betty had left, and she all but collapsed on the couch once out of sight of anyone else.

"I never want to do that again," she had moaned, and complained for hours until she managed to move enough to start venting more of the residual energies still inside her. They had worked out for hours in the back yard after that to help, but Kim didn't mind. It had been fun. So few people she knew could keep up with her. She didn't have that problem with Shego.

Betty, with little choice on her part, accepted Shego had become an unofficial part of Kim's team, but had had to admit that Shego could be more than effective. Her skills were somewhat on a par with Kim's, but she also had other abilities that augmented Kim's own. Not to mention, she was far better at stealth, and breaking and entering than anyone else alive so far as Kim could tell.

In short, they made a very good team.

"Hey, old man, what's up now," Shego drawled as she walked up just then still wearing a garment that hugged her shapely body. One of some kind of synthetic material that was patterned in green and black now, setting off her complexion in a manner that was far more flattering than her old, black bodysuit.

"He came for the serum," Kim told her. "He's decided to try it himself."

"Told you," Shego grinned. "For an old man, he's likely one of the smarter of that bunch. The rest are…."

"Shego," Kim sighed.

"Fossils," Shego drawled. "I was going to say fossils. Old-fashioned, stuck in the mud. Or rut. Or….."

"I believe we understand," Senor Senior remarked with a wry smile. "I shall call you in a few hours to arrange the delivery of the serum," he told Kim.

"No big. I still remember where you stay. If you haven't moved, I'll just stop by later. I have to take some things to my mom first. Later," she waved, climbing into her car.

"You still….remember…..?"

Shego chortled.

"Told you, old man. Kimmie is one of a kind," she said as she slammed the door, and the car drove away.

"Indeed," he murmured as he watched the pair drive off. Just before the car suddenly took flight, and roared away into the sky.

"Indeed," he echoed, eyeing the sky speculatively.

_End…..?_


End file.
